Stuck In The Middle
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Yugi Motou has always beleived in the mystic creatures of the night and has always wished to see them. One night, his wish comes true before his eyes as he watches a fight between the creatures he read about in his books. When he is found out of what he's seen, he is take to the vampire leader and finds out he could be a key to a 500 year old war. Yami X Yugi Yaoi
1. A War

Wolf: Well here we go, another new story for everyone to enjoy. It took me so long to put a new story up, because I wanted to to a little time off to catch up on my writing for this story as well as another story I will be working on. I will try to do two stories at a time just to see how it goes. Now lets got on with it. I've had this story idea for a while after watching _Underworld_ one day and it kind of gave me the idea for this.

Paring:

Puzzleshipping (Yami X Yugi)

Summary:

18 year old Yugi has always believed in mystical creature, mostly the creatures of the night. He's always wanted to see one of the mystical creatures, one night he gets what he wants. He walked right into a fight between the creatures. Afterwards Yugi is found by the one set of creatures and they take him to were they live and their leader, who thinks Yugi could be a key to their problem. Now Yugi is stuck in a 500 year old war between the mystic creatures of the night: vampires, werewolves, and gargoyles. Will Yugi get out of this? Or will something happen to him that he never expected to?

Warning:

Yaoi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A War

Three figures sat around a stone round table in the woods. The full moon was out and shinned down on them through the circle of tree. All around the forest was darkness.

"Its good to see you all again." One of the figures greeted with a growl.

It was a man and fur covered his whole body.

"The same to you Telsuro." Another figure said with a smirk.

This was another man of the group and with his smirk, it showed off his white fangs from the moon light.

"Anything new with you Dartz?" The third figure asked.

His skin was grey with grey bat wings on his back as well.

"No I have nothing as of new Girsor." Dartz said.

"Lets get down to why we're really here gentleman, shall we?" Telsuro suggested.

"We need to explain boarders." Dartz started.

"Yes, because as I recall, you're kind is sneaking over to are side of our territory." Telsuro said.

"My side as well." Girsor added.

Dartz got angry at them now.

"From what I see, your kinds are getting into my territory." Dartz said, trying to keep calm.

Telsuro and Girsor stood from their stones in anger, glaring at Dartz.

"Do not acuse our kind for doing such a thing. We are reasonable for keeping track of our borders of our territories." Telsuro growled.

"That coming from a dog." Girsor softly huffed.

Telsuro turned his glare to Girsor.

"What did you say?" Telsuro growled.

"He called you a dog, you mangy mutt." Dartz said.

"No one asked you bloodsucker." Telsuro snapped.

Now it was Dartz's turn to glare. He stood from his stone and bared his fangs.

"Watch what you say. If this keeps up, this will turn into war." Dartz told them.

"Then let it be war!" Girsor yelled.

"War isn't the answer!" Dartz yelled.

"Its the answer to everything! With this it will be easy to get rid of our problems then coming to this spot every week." Telsuro told him.

"I agree. This is so stupid. I would rather see blood." Girsor agreed.

"Fine! If you want a war, then let it be so!" Dartz hissed.

"War it shall be!" Telsuro announced.

Behind Dartz, in the darkness of the trees, eyes glared out into the circle of moon light.

In the woods behind Telsuro, yellow eyes appeared with a glair and a fire in the eyes.

The tree tops and branches behind Girsor, dull grey blackish eyes were seen glairing as well.

There was a pause of silence all around the quiet woods. The sounds of crickets could not even be heard, like the whole forest had gone into a silence.

Then at the same time, the creatures lunged from their spots in the woods at each other.

That night was the start of a great war with the creatures of the night. The war no human will never know about. No one knew how long this war would be, but it would never end until some one was dead. Then they would see, who was the best of all.

* * *

Wolf: Well the first chapter. Sorry its short, but its just a prologue so. Well the first couple chapter might not be that long either, but I see once I get further along.

Akami: Its great to get back in the game.

Wolf: It sure is. Plus I miss all my readers because I love you all.

Akami: You love me to, right?

Wolf: Of course I do Akami.

Akami: Well R & R for this chapter.

Wolf: Yes and wait for the next chapter.


	2. A Human

Wolf: Well I'm off to a good start with this story. Now the chapter wont be as long as I wanted them to, but as long as I have it is all that counts.

Akami: Way to think positive.

Wolf: Always think positive Akami.

Akami: I'll remember. Now for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Human

A 18 year old boy, with black hair that had amethyst tips and yellow bangs coving his face, walked down the street one night. It was just a normal night for the boy like it was every night. Is was a clear night out, the full moon was out with no clouds in the sky. A slight breeze made it nice and cool.

The boy was Yugi Motou. He graduated high school almost a month ago and moved out of his grandpa's home to a nice apartment. His grandpa gave him the apartment as a graduation gift. Yugi's grandpa has a game shop that is connected to his home and Yugi worked there with him so he could pay for his apartment.

Yugi always had his fantasies of mystical creatures being real. He reads about them in stories and books, he has since he was little. The creatures of the night he always liked most. The stories of vampires who suck blood from their victims, men who changed into werewolves in the moonlight, and gargoyles that change into statues on buildings once the sun rises. Yugi believes it all. He would do anything to see one of those creatures.

Unknown to him, that tonight, he will get what he wants.

Yugi was walking home after visiting his grandpa. He always visited his grandpa when he didn't have him working, to cheek up on him. Yugi continued to walk down the street still, until he got to the dark part of the road that didn't' have street lights. This part always creped him out, but he keep walking. Then he spotted something up the street, there was six figures in the distance standing in a circle. Yugi walked slower until he was that these figures weren't normal.

Yugi saw that two had fur, like big wolves on their hind legs. Another pair was all grey and built, with strong wings on their backs. The last two thought, looked normal to him. He saw that one was taller then the other. The taller one had brown hair while the other had hair that looked like Yugi's, but with extra yellow bangs that went up into his hair.

Yugi hid in an alleyway, looking around the building to see the figures. Yugi just stood and watched.

There was a eerie silence with only a breeze going by.

The wolves pounced first and the grey beasts jumped at the two normal looking pair. The two then seemed to disappear, but they were actually running so fast you couldn't see them. The tall one was fighting the one pair while the other one went after the wolves.

Yugi watched the battle until the one fighting the grey creatures twisted their heads off and their bodies turned to ashes. The other eventually pulled out a gun from his waist and shot at the wolves and killed them. The two then stood and looked down at the dead around them.

"That was no challenge at all." The taller one said.

"Well that's what they get for coming onto our territory." The look alike said.

"We better get back to base."

They started to walk when the lookalike stopped and seemed to smell the air. He grabbed the taller ones arm.  
"Hold on." The lookalike started.

"You smell more?" The taller asked.

"No. something else." He smelled the air again, "A human."

Yugi cringed and tried to take a step back from then. Yugi then saw the lookalike turn around and Yugi could see his crimson eyes looked at him. Then he disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Yugi. This surprised Yugi and caused him to shout in surprise and fall back. The man reached down and picked Yugi up from the collar of his shirt.

"I did smell a human. What all did you see?" He asked with a growl.

When he growled, it showed off his long fangs in his mouth. He was a vampire, both men were.

Yugi swallowed hard and couldn't think at that moment, fear was his only thought.

"Yami, put him down. You're scaring him." The taller one told the lookalike, Yami.

Yami looked back at the man and growled, putting Yugi down on his feet.

"Why are you here and what did you see?" Yami asked.

"I-I-I s-saw everything." Yugi answered.

"Then we have no choice, but to kill you." Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi tried to back up.

"Yami, wait. He could be useful." The taller said.

"Why would he be useful, Seto?" Yami wondered in anger.

"He could be a key to inning this war." Seto told him.

"Lets see what Dartz thinks." Yami said.

Seto looked down at Yugi.

"You're coming with us." Seto said to him.

"Whether you like it or not." Yami smirked.

Yami grabbed Yugi by his arm and pulled him out of the alleyway. Yami led him to a nice 2011 black Dodge Charger that was parked on the side of the street. Yami opened the door and put him in the back seat. Yami got in the driver seat while Seto got into the passenger seat.

Yami started to car and drove down the street. Seto turned around in his seat to look at Yugi.

"Don't worry. We wont hurt you. Its up to our master to see what to do with you." Seto said.

Yugi was scared and fascinated to be surrounded by vampires. His dream was coming true, but it was starting to freak him out a bit so that it didn't turn into a nightmare.

"If you havn't figured it our names, I'm Seto and this is Yami." Seto told him.

"What's your name kid?" Yami asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Yugi didn't like to be called kid, but answered anyway.

"I'm Yugi." He answered.

"Well, Yugi, you're about to enter hell." Yami said.

Yugi looked out the window to see a giant mansion up ahead. It was old looking and looked scary. It was covered in vines and was dark in the night, even with the moon shinning. The lights were on as Yugi could see through the windows. Yugi knew he was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is, chapter two.

Akmai: Not as bad as I thought.

Wolf: Of course, I add a bit of fear and action to add intensity.

Akami: As always. R & R this chapter and the next one will be up next Saturday.

Wolf: Hopefully.


	3. Leader Dartz

Wolf: Well here it comes.

Akami: The next chapter is this story.

Wolf: Yep and this is where Yugi's fate is determined if he will live or die.

Akami: Oh yea, excitement.

Wolf: Also I decided to add myself into this story as well at my fried KiraKat13, aka Kat. We don't have a giant roll, but we do have a roll later on in the story that is kind of big, I guess. Anyway onward.

* * *

Chapter 3: Leader Dartz

Yami pulled into the driveway of the mansion and stopped at the front. Yami got out of the car with Seto, who grabbed Yugi from the back. Yami tossed the car keys to another vampire by the front door, who took the car to put it away. Yami opened the door to the mansion with Seto still having a hold on Yugi. They entered the mansion with Yami leading the way.

Yugi looked around the mansion foyer witch was where vampires were moving all around. From coming out of the two doors on each side of the bottom part of the foyer. There was two staircases on each side of the foyer that connected at the top of each walkway on each side of the multiple doors along them. Then there was hallways that lead back further into the mansion. (A/N: I was going along the lines of like the Haunted Mansion, but a bit nicer.)

They continued to walk forward, until they got to the pair of twin doors that was in between the stairs. There was two female vampire guards blocking the way. One had short brown hair and brown eyes with a medium body, she was dressed in a all black shirt, pants, and a trench coat. She had a gun at her side and a sword on her back. The other female was a bit shorter then the other and she had blond hair and green eyes with a slight build, she was also dressed in black with a tight black shirt and pants and boots that came to about her shins. She also had a gun, but had two swords on her back instead of one.

Yami stopped in front of them. They each drew a sword and made an X in front of them.

"Stop there." The blond warned.

"What's your business here Yami?" The brown haired said.

Yami chuckled at them.

"Don't worry girls. I just need to talk to Dartz about something." Yami said.

The blond put the swords blade to Yami's neck.

"You have to discuss it with us before you go to Dartz." She growled.

"Kat, don't be so dramatic. They can go through." The brown haired told her.

The blond, Kat, looked back at her.

"I'm not being dramatic, Wolf. I'm following orders. You sould to." Kat said.

Wolf walked up next to Kat and pointed her sword to Yami as well.

"Explain." Wolf ordered.

Yami sighed, seeing he would have to do the usual.

"I have to talk to Dartz about a human we found." Yami told them.

Wolf looked over Yami's shoulder to see Seto, who still had Yugi by the arm.

"Alright. You can see Dartz." Wolf said.

Both put their swords back. They went to the double doors and opened them. They lead the vampires and human forward into what was the throne room.

Yugi looked around the stone room that was covered in colors of red, gold, and light blue. He looked forward at the throne and finally got to get a look at the leader of the vampires, he was kind of scary looking for Yugi. He had long bluish green hair pulled into a ponytail, he wore a while outfit with green cloth around his shoulders. He had his eyes closed, his arms and legs were crossed. He almost looked like he was asleep.

When they stopped in front of him, Kat and Wolf got on one knee in front of the throne steps.

"Leader Dartz, Yami and Seto have brought a human." Kat started.

"He needs his fate to be known." Wolf finished.

Dartz's eyes snapped open.

Yugi froze as he stared at the one green eye and one hazel eye of the vampire.  
"A human?" Dartz questioned.

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him forward.

"He saw us fight the werewolves and gargoyles that invaded our territory. We found him and found out he saw us. So we brought him to you to see what to do with him." Yami explained.

"We think he could be a key." Seto added.

Dartz just stared at the three. He uncrossed his arms and legs then stood from his throne. He walked forwards towards Yugi, going past Wolf and Kat who stood up as he past. Yugi felt himself holding his breath when Dartz got closer to him.

"No need to be scared. I wont hurt you." Dartz told him.

Yugi calmed a little.

Dartz circled Yugi and stopped back in front of him. Yugi couldn't looked at him in the eyes and put his gaze downwards. Dartz grabbed his chin and made him look at him. Yugi just stared into Dartz's eyes. Dartz then let him go.

"If you are to be around us human, Yugi, you must know what is going on." Dartz said.

Yugi was surprised Dartz knew his name since no one said it.

"I've been around a long time. So I know things. I'm old and wise I guess you could say." Dartz told him, like he read his mind.

Dartz turned back around and walked back to his throne. Once he sat down, he waved for Yugi to walk forward a little. Yugi walked forward a little until he stood in between Kat and Wolf.

"Yugi, you must know about the war." Dartz started.

"War?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes. For about 500 years we creatures of the night have been at war with each other. Its mostly been us vampires, werewolves, and gargoyles. This war has been going on for a long time." Dartz explained.

"Then what do I have to do with being here?" Yugi wondered.

"Well with you knowing about us and the war, it would distract the other creatures to think of plans to get to you, but we would get to them first." Dartz said.

Yugi didn't like being put in a dangerous situation.

"Don't worry about being in danger Yugi. I'll have someone look over you." Dartz reassured him.

"Like a guard?" Yugi guessed.

"Exactly. Now someone might volunteer or I'll have to force them. I'm not sure who would be the best to watch over you though." Dartz said.

There was a silence in the room once Dartz said that.

Then Yami stepped forward.

"I'll watch over him Master Dartz." Yami volunteered.

Everyone turned towards Yami.

"Yami? Well if there's anyone better it would have to be you." Dartz smiled.

Yami bowed at Dartz, "I promise to keep him safe." Yami promised.

Dartz nodded.

Yami put an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Come Yugi, I'll take you home." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami lead the way and they started to walk away.

"Remember Yami, he's your responsibility. If anything happens to him, its your head." Dartz reminded him with a growl.

Yami looked over his shoulder.

"I understand Master Dartz." Yami said.

Yami then lead Yugi out of the throne room. Dartz turned to Wolf, Kat, and Seto.

"You may all leave. Go on your way." Dartz ordered.

Seto bowed and left the room, but Kat and Wolf stood for a moment.

"Can we go to our room now Master Dartz?" Kat asked.

"_Oh no."_ Wolf thought.

"Of course you may. You don't need to be around right now. Go get your rest." Dartz said.

"Thank you sir." Kat said with a bow.

Kat grabbed Wolf by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Why must you sir?" Wolf whined when she was dragged out of the room.

Dartz only chuckled at the two.

"_Those two are always funny."_ Dartz thought.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you go.

Akami: Hope you liked.

Wolf: R & R until the next chapter.


	4. Vampire Guard

Wolf: Sorry I didn't update last week, I was falling behind on my writing and wanted to catch up a little bit. Anyway, here is chapter four for people who have been waiting. This chapter is short and I apologize its just there is not much happening in this chapter, just questions answered.

Chapter 4: Vampire Guard

Yami led Yugi out of the mansion and to the front, where again, the black Charger was ready for him. A vampire tossed Yami the keys and he opened the door for Yugi. Yugi was hesitant at first, but got in the car and Yami closed the door while Yami went around the car and into the driver seat. Yami started the car and drove down the driveway out of the mansion.

"Where do you live? I don't read minds." Yami asked as he drove down the street.

"T-The Genji Apartment Complex." Yugi answered.

Yami knew where that was, since he knew the city like the back of his hand. After a little bit of driving, Yami pulled into the apartment complex. Yami parked his car and they got out, Yami followed Yugi as he went to his apartment. The elevator was out of order so they had to take the stairs. They got to the third level and over to apartment 350. Yugi pulled out his keys, looked over his shoulder at Yami since he still didn't trust the vampire, then he unlocked the door. Yugi walked in took his shoes off and collapsed on the couch. Then he remembered that Yami was with him. He put his head up to see Yami leaning against the wall across from him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Yami, could you answer some questions for me?" Yugi asked.

Yami opened his eyes and turned his crimson eyes to Yugi.

"Depends on the questions." Yami answered.

Yugi sat up on the couch and looked at Yami. Secretly, Yugi was scared of what Yami could do since before he wanted to kill him. That and Yugi didn't really like him that much. Yugi hated the idea of having Yami watch over him all the time.

"Yami why did you volunteer to be my guard? Before you wanted to kill me and now you want to protect me." Yugi said.

"It wasn't until after I realized you could be an important part in this war, I want it to end. I volunteered because no one else was." Yami told him.

Yugi wasn't sure about that answer, but let it go. Then another question popped in his head.

"If you're suppose to be my guard and follow me around, how will you follow me in the sunlight?" Yugi wondered.

"I'm different from most vampires. I can walk in the sunlight." Yami said.

Yugi was surprised, he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Since I can walk in the sunlight, Dartz usually has me look for the gargoyles and werewolf hid outs, since they only come out at night." Yami added.

"Wow, you're rally important." Yugi said.

Yugi took a pause to think of another question.

"Is Dartz the oldest vampire?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he was the first vampire born. Almost 10,000 years ago is when Dartz came across a magic that turned him into a vampire. He's are leader for that reason, he's the first vampire and he is the wisest of us all." Yami explained.

Yugi didn't know Dartz was that old.

"How old are you then?" Yugi wondered.

Yami looked away, he didn't like telling anyone how old he was. Though Yami knew that if he wanted Yugi to trust him, he had to tell Yugi about himself.

"I'm about 5,020 years old." Yami told him.

"5,020? If you're that old, where are you originally from when you where alive?" Yugi wanted to know.

"I lived in Egypt and I was the Pharaoh at one paint in time." Yami answered.

Now Yugi was in real shock.

"I was dying and Dartz thought I would be a good ally and turned me. I didn't like it at first, but I got over it after a couple years and just excepted it." Yami added.

"_Egypt? A Pharaoh? I would have never guessed he was from there or a king for that matter."_ Yugi thought.

Yami chuckled at Ygui's shocked reaction.

"I see that you weren't expecting that answer." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

"If you're from Egypt, is Seto from there to?" Yugi asked.

"He is. In fact Seto was one of my priests as well as my cousin." Yami said.

"Well at lest you have some family with you." Yugi said.

Yami only nodded.

"Can Seto walk in the sunlight to?" Yugi wondered.

"He can, but not for as long as I can." Yami answered.

"Now what about those two girls, Wolf and Kat? You know anything about those two?" Yugi asked.

"Only some, but those girls can be trouble sometimes. Kat originally was traveling around for a little to see the world, until she stepped in to our territory. They thought they killed her, but ended up changing her. We kept her and she became one of Dartz's guards. That was about 250 years ago. Wolf was a rancher that owned horses. One day a vampire snuck onto her grounds and she tried to protect her horses, but the vampire bit her and she came with us after that about 100 year ago. Dartz also made her a guard too." Yami told him.

"Why a guard?"

"Well Dartz liked their fighting styles and strength, plus they could hold up for themselves. They the top vampire guards of Japan. Not long after they meet they got together in a relationship."

"Oh so that's why they acted like that with each other."

"Yea, but mainly Kat calls the shots. As a guards and as a girlfriend." Yami told him, chuckling at the last part.

Yugi couldn't' help but giggle at that.

Then the two got silent, Yugi couldn't think of anymore questions. Yami went back to crossing his arms and his eyes shut. Yugi laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Yugi never planed to go to sleep, but he did.

Yami heard Yugi's breathing even out. He opened his eyes to see Yugi asleep on the couch. Yami sighed softly and walked over to the sleeping boy. Yami picked Yugi up of the couch and carried him bridle style to the open door of Yugi's bedroom. Yami laid him on the bed, putting the covers over him and left the room. He closed the door slowly.

As he closed the door, "I will protect you Yugi. No matter what." Yami whispered.

Wolf: Well there it is, hope it was good. Again, sorry its short, but it was a question and answer chapter.

Akami: Got to have a chapter that explains everything.

Wolf: Not everything Akami, but R & R this chapter.


	5. Gargoyle's Find The Key

Wolf: Sorry I haven't been updating. I haven't been in the mood to write, some family issues that was happening. That and my computer has been stupid. Everything's fine now so I will update both stories for you this weekend. So I hope you enjoy. For this chapter, someone finally finds out about Yugi.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gargoyle's Find The Key

-One Month Later-

Yugi walked down the street again, but as of the last month he has had Yami fallowing him to and from work at the game shop. Yugi didn't know how Yami did it, because he was watching him while he worked. Yami never told him how he did it, but Yugi didn't worry about it.

At first, Yugi didn't like Yami following him around since he was use to walking alone. After three days, Yugi yelled at him at one point, but Yami didn't pay any mind and keep walking. Now after two weeks, Yugi was use to Yami following him around, he didn't mind him at all now. Yugi liked Yami's company and talking to him. He found him as a real good friend. Yugi thought he would never see the day, he was friends with a vampire. Maybe even fallen for him.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi started.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami wondered.

"Even though your suppose to watch over me and stuff, but I want you to meet my grandpa." Yugi told him.

"I don't know Yugi. I'm not to be know to others except you." Yami said.

"We don't have to tell him what you are, just who you are. Nothing bad with that." Yugi explained.

Yami was quiet for a moment to think. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll meet your grandpa." Yami said, giving in.

"Great. He'd be glad I made a friend." Yugi smiled.

Yami watched the boy walk happily a little in front of him. Yami was glad to see the boy so happy. Of course, he was meeting Yugi's grandpa for more then just friend reasons. Yami had actually fallen for the human during his stay with him. Even though, at first, Yami didn't really care for humans, but Yugi was an exception in his eyes. He was different in some way. To see the boy happy was all Yami cared about. That smile seemed to kick back up his dead heart with a great leap, but died down again. Yami liked that feeling he has when Yugi's around. He never want it to go away.

"_If this war ever ends, I'll still be beside Yugi. No matter what."_ Yugi thought.

When Yami got out of his thoughts, they had arrived at the game shop. The yellow building with the green roof was very interesting to him.

Yugi was about to go in when he looked back at Yami.

"You ok, Yami?" Yugi asked,

"I'm fine." Yami answered.

"Ok. Then lets go." Yugi said.

Yugi opened the door, Yami behind him and the bell ringed above the door.

"Morning grandpa." Yugi greeted.

There was an old man, who looked to be in his 70's, behind the counter who was standing there cleaning it.

"Hello my boy. Who is this you have with you?" He asked.

"Oh." Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist and pulled him forward, "Grandpa this is my friend Yami." Yugi introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir." Yami said with a bow.

"As to you. My name is Solomon, but everyone just calls me grandpa." Solomon said.

Yami nodded.

"Yugi, why don't you have your friend help you out. Just for today." Solomon suggested.

"Oh, I don't know." Yugi said unsure.

"I'll help you Yugi. I have nothing to do." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yea. I don't have anything planned." Yami told him.

"Alright then. First things first, Yugi. Inventory." Solomon said.

Yugi groaned and went to the back of the shop in the storage, Yami following. Yugi didn't really like doing the inventory, but he knew it needed done.

* * *

Up in the hills, where snow laid on the ground and blew through the wind, a abandoned old fort stood alone in the snow. All though, under and above, gargoyles keep watch. Their leader, Girsor, was waiting for news.

Girsor sat on a stone underground in the dungeons were it was dark. He was waiting for a spy of his to return from his mission. Girsor sent a spy to the vampire border and possibly their hideout, to find out something new going on. Girsor tapped his claws impatiently on the cold stone underneath him. Then the sound of claws against stone could be heard walking his way. Girsor looked up to see the spy walking towards him.

"Halmar, would you like to explain to me why it took you two weeks to come back?" Girsor asked with a growl.

Halmar was shifting his feet.

"Well sir, I found something interesting when I went to the vampire hideout." Halmar started.

"What did you find?" Gilsor wondered.

"I heard vampires talk about a human, that is still alive, that know everything about the war. I went to investigate this human and found out that they have one of their top vampires guarding him, day and night." Halmar said.

"A vampire walking in the sun?" Girsor paused to think and his eyes narrowed, "Yami." Girsor growled.

"Yes sir, its him. He's watching over the human so he's not harmed. They think he is a key to winning the war." Halmar told him.

"I will not allow this. This human is going way over he line. I say we make a plan to capture the boy and kill him." Girsor said.

"Excellent idea sir." Halmar agreed.

Both laughed. Unknowingly that the two's conversation was heard.

* * *

Dartz sat on his throne like he always did. He was waiting for someone to arrive. Kat and Wolf stood by the doors. There was a knock, Wolf and Kat opened the doors and a vampire walked in with a hood coving his head and face. The two female guards walked him to the bottom of the throne steeps. The two walked up and stood on each side of Dartz.

"Tomasaki, I see you have returned from your mission. Where you successful?" Darz asked.

"Yes sir." Tomasaki answered.

"What have you found out?" Dartz wondered.

Tomaski stood up.

"I was at the gargoyles fort and heard a conversation between Girsor and one of his spy's." Tomasaki started.

Dartz waved for him to continue.

"The spy has found out about the human that is being watched by us." Tomasaki finished.

Dartz sat calm as he put everything Tomaskai said, trying to think of a plan.  
"We're going to have to attack them in some way. We'll need to have a meeting." Darz said.

"Would you like me to tell Yami ahead of time sir?" Tomsaki asked.

"Yes. He needs to keep a closer eye on Yugi, until we have a meeting with a plan." Dartz ordered.

"I will leave then." Tomasaki bowed.

Dartz waved him off. Tomaskai walked out of the room with Wolf and Kat behind him. He left and the girls closed the double doors behind him.

"_Damn you Girsor!"_ Dartz yelled in his head.

* * *

It was night time now and Yugi's grandpa was closing up the shop. Yami and Yugi had helped out the whole day around the shop. Yami didn't really mind helping around, Yugi just showing him how everything was around the shop so he didn't mess anything up. They took a lunch break inside the house that Solomon made.

Solomon flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.'

"Alight boys. Its closing time." Solomon told them.

Both sighed in relief from were they were behind the counter. Solomon chuckled at them.

"Well, I'm be heading home now grandpa." Yugi said, taking off the apron he was wearing.

"Very well then. Will you come in tomorrow?" Solomon asked.

"Maybe. I'll call you later." Yugi answered.

Solomon nodded.

Yugi hugged his grandpa and walked out with Yami behind him. The two walked to Yugi's apartment. Yami always having an eye out for something that might happen. They got to Yugi's apartment building and went up in the stairs to Yugi's apartment. When Yugi was unlocking his door, Yami sniffed the air to have a similar smell fill his nose. Yugi looked back at him.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"No, just go inside." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged and opened the door and headed inside, leaving the door open for Yami. Yami turned his gaze down the hall.

"Tomasaki, why are you here?" Yami called out.

Tomasaki turned the corner and walked down the hall towards Yami. He pulled his hood down to show his very short blond hair and dull green eyes.

"I'm here to give you information." Tomasaki told him.

Yugi looked in the door way to see Yami standing there with another vampire. Yugi only turned back to his dinner and tied not to mind the other vampire.

"Information about what?" Yami wondered.

"Its about the gargoyles and about the boy." Tomasaki started.

Yami looked into the apartment to Yugi making his dinner then back to Tomasaki.

"Why, Yugi?" Yami asked with a growl.

"The gargoyles have found out about us having the boy and how we are using him as a key. They are planning to capture him and kill him by any means." Tomasaki explained.

Yami got angry when he was told this.

"I'll watch out for him. I'll keep and eye on him even more then I have. Nothing with happen to him while I'm around." Yami said.

Tomasaki nodded.

"I'll be on my way then." Tomasaki said.

"Yes. If anything else comes up, tell me." Yami said sternly.

"I will." Tomaskai agreed.

Tomasaki turned and was gone in a flash.

Yami walked into the apartment and sighed as he closed the door.

"Yami, why was that guy here?" Yugi asked form the kitchen.

"Just someone to update me on something. Nothing to really worry about." Yami assured him.

"If you say so. I trust you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and put his head against the door, staring blankly at the wood.  
"_Nothing will happen to you Yugi. I promise you."_ Yami thought.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you have it for all of you. Hope you enjoyed. R & R.


	6. Midnight Talks

Wolf: Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I've had this chapter done for a long time, but my dad took my laptop to get it fixed and there was more stuff wrong with it then I thought so it took a while to fix. Now I'm up and running again and I will update as much as I can. Read chapter six and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Midnight Talk

For the last couple days, Yami has been watching over Yugi more then he use to.

At night he stays awake and watches over him. Even though Yami wont admit it out laud or tell Yugi about it, he has fallen for the small human. The time he has been with Yugi, he has learned so much about him. As well as Yugi finding out more about him that he didn't even want Seto to know. Yami cared for Yugi and would do anything for him. He would never let him get hurt in any way, he should protect him for as long as he can. He never want to be separated from him. Even if the war did end, he wouldn't leave his side then.

First Yami hated humans, wanted nothing to do with them, that's why he wanted to kill Yugi at first. Then after Dartz wanted someone to look after him, he volunteered because he then fault a connection to him after being around him for a couple minutes. He stepped up to protect him since he wanted to continue to feel that feeling. He will always be there, no matter what.

As for Yugi, even though Yami was scary at first and he wanted to kill him, he found himself like Yami. Yugi didn't really like having Yami around at first, he always stood there and watched what he was doing that it freaked him out. Then, after a while, he got use to it and found out he like having Yami around.

After he went to the game shop with him and helped him out, even Solomon liked him. Yami helped out all the time now, Yugi never forced him. He came to help on his own. Yami never gave him and explanation why he would help, but Yugi wanted him around anyway.

It wasn't long until Yugi started to realized that he was falling for the ex-pharaoh vampire. That was something Yugi was afraid of, falling in love with a vampire. They wouldn't be together, they never could and never would. Yami was a vampire who never aged, Yugi was a human that aged every day. Yami wouldn't want to be with a human anyway, especially someone as weak as him. Plus what if there was a rule for vampires to not fall in love with a human, a rule Dartz made up a long time ago. This made him sigh all the time at the thought. Even so with all the things in the way, Yugi was going to try. He was going to try as hard as he could to love the man that showed he cared for him.

Yugi sighed in his sleep and moved around a little till he settled down again. Yami watched him for a moment and went back to leaning on his spot against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was the next night and Solomon was closing up the shop. Yugi was sweeping the floor while Yami was in the back to take care of things with inventory.

"Alright boys time to go home. Unless you want to stay a little more Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"No, sorry grandpa. I got to go home. Maybe next time I'll stay." Yugi answered.

"That's fine my boy. Just get on home." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded. He went to the back room.

"Come on Yami. Time to go." Yugi said.

Yami set down one box he was carrying.

"Alright. I'm coming. Wait outside by the car." Yami told him.  
"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami picked up another box and put it with another.

Yugi left the back room and into the shop.

"Yami's finishing up back there. I'll see you later grandpa." Yugi said, giving Solomon a hug.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." Solomon said.

Yugi walked out to the Charger that was parked at the side of the building. Yugi slid his hand down the side of the car, it was so smooth and you could see your reflection in it. Yugi wished he had a car so he wouldn't have to walk, but he couldn't afford it. Especially a car like Yami's.

Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Yugi looked into the reflection of the window, but didn't see anything so he turned around to see Yami there.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi answered.

Yami didn't believe him, but he brushed it off.

"Alright. Lets get home then." Yami said.

He unlocked the car and opened the door for Yugi. Yugi got in and Yami closed the door and got in the driver seat.

They drove down the street in silence. Yugi only looked out the window at things going by. Yami could tell something was wrong with Yugi, but he couldn't figure it out. He hopped Yugi told him soon so he wasn't in such a depressed state.

They pulled up to the apartment building and Yami parked his car. Yugi got out and Yami followed. They were still in silence and Yami felt sad for the human in being such a state.

Yugi was sad, he couldn't have what he wanted. He didn't care about where he lived, he liked his apartment. Sure he didn't have a car, but he didn't care if he had one or not. All Yugi wanted was Yami, but even with him being there with him, he would never have him. Yugi wasn't sure if it was wrong to love a vampire or not, but Yugi loved him and he didn't care what anyone thought.

Yugi unlocked the door and walked in the apartment, Yami closed the door behind himself. Yami went in the kitchen and heated up some leftovers. When he was done, he went and watched television to see if it could get his mind off things, but that didn't work either. He ended up watching a romantic movie.

Yami watched from behind the couch. He watched Yugi's actions and how he sighed while watching the movie.

"Want to come sit with me Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami fought the urge to say yes, but he gave in.

"Sure. No harm in it." Yami answered.

Yami walked around the couch and sat down next to Yugi. The two continued to watch the movie as it turned sappy. It ended up being happy in the end and Yugi did cry a bit. Yugi looked at the clock.

"I'm going to bed." Yugi said.

Yami nodded as Yugi got up off the couch. Yugi left the door slightly opened, since he knew Yami would come in eventually. Yami got up and looked into the room to see Yugi in his pajamas and getting in bed. Yami walked in the room once he thought Yugi was asleep.

It had been almost half an hour till Yugi opened his eyes and sighed as he sat up in bed. Yami was wondering why Yugi was up.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I can't sleep." Yugi answered.

Yami walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You have a nightmare?" Yami guessed.

Yami knew that every now and then Yugi would get nightmares at night.

"No. I guess I just have a lot on my mind and its diving me crazy." Yugi said.

"You want to tell me about it?" Yami wondered.

Yugi shook his head, "I'd rather not tell anyone."

"Yugi, you'll feel much better once you tell someone. I'm right here for you. You can truest me enough to tell me everything and I wont tell a soul." Yami told him.

Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and sighed.

"I guess. Just so I have it off my chest." Yugi said, giving in.

Yugi took a pause as to think of what to say to him so he didn't let it slip that he had fallen for the Egyptian vampire.

"I know this might be stupid, but one thing that I'm jealous of your car." Yugi said.

"My car?" Yami wondered.

"Yea I know, but I really like your car and wish I had one." Yugi told him.

"I thought you liked to walk though." Yami said.

"I do, but after a while of driving in your car I realized that I really like it. I have a divers license and everything, but no car." Yugi explained.

"You know I could get you a car like mine." Yami told him.

"Really?"

"Yea. We have so many cars at the mansion that we don't know what to do with them. Some are even collecting dust."

"You have to take me to look at them one day." Yugi said excited.

"Maybe I will." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back, but lost it quickly and it got quiet again. Yami turned his head away.

"Hey Yugi, have you ever loved someone?" Yami asked.

"I have, but that was back in high school." Yugi answered.

"Well, have you loved them so much that you would do anything for them?" Yami wondered.

"No, not really." Yugi said.

"Well do you love someone now?"

"Yea, but I doughty they love me back anyway."

"How do you know unless you don't ask."

Yugi got silence, "I don't know." Yugi whispered.

"What about you? You love someone?" Yugi asked.

"Through the years I was alive as a human, there was one person that had my heart. After I turned into a vampire, I realized I couldn't be with them and they wouldn't except me. Now, I do love someone and would do anything for them. I'll die if I must make sure nothing happens to them." Yami explained.

Yugi was sad to know that there was someone Yami did love.

"_I would have never had a chance if he loves someone else besides me."_ Yugi thought.

"Would I know them?" Yugi asked, hating to pry answers.

"You should know them really well." Yami told him.

"Really? Who?" Yugi wondered.

Yami turned his head so his eyes meet Yugi's.

"You." Yami said, softly.

Yugi was shocked and surprised. Yami loved him, he really did. There was one problem stuck in his mind, Yami was a vampire and he was a human.

Yami was afraid of Yugi's long silence.

"Yugi, if you don't feel the same, I understand." Yami said sadly.

Yugi laid his hand on top of Yami's that was on the bed.

"I do feel the same for you Yami, but there is one think about this I'm not sure of." Yugi started.

"The whole, I'm a vampire you're a human thing, right?" Yami guessed.

"Yes. I want to be with you Yami, I just don't know if I can." Yugi said.

Yugi put his head down and looked the other way, he tried to hold back tears of all this.

Yami lifted his other hand to cup Yugi's cheek and moved Yugi's head to look back at him.

"We can Yugi. No one would care much. Sure we might be different, but that doesn't matter. All that mattes is that we love each other." Yami said.

A tear fell from Yugi's eye and Yami stroked Yugi's check with his thumb to clear it away.

Yugi smiled and nodded with agreement.

"Love is all that matters." Yugi agreed.

Yami smiled back, his white fags being shown.

Yami lend closer to Yugi's face. When he was close enough he closed his eyes and kissed Yugi. Yugi blushed and was in shook, but he did kiss back. They pulled apart.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami told him.

"I love you too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami pushed Yugi back down on the bed.

"Now go back to sleep." Yami said.

"You'll be here in the morning?" Yugi asked.

"I always will." Yami promised, kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi nodded and good comfy in bed. When he closed his eyes, he was soon sound asleep.

Yami smiled at him and got up slowly from the bed. He went to his usual spot on the wall and watched over Yugi as he slept.

"_Protecting you and loving you will be my duty to you Yugi, for as long as I live. Forever."_ Yami thought.

* * *

Wolf: Aw, what a sweet chapter. They are finally together. Now that that's behind us, now is the start of the real trouble. R & R


	7. Meetings

Wolf: Next chapter for all of you. Now is where we find out about the plan Dartz thought up, but Yami's not going to like it that much.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meetings

When morning broke, Yugi opened his eyes and looked around his room. Then he spotted Yami across his bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Then thoughts of last night went through his head, it brought a big smile to his face. Yami then opened his eyes to see Yugi's smile and it caused him to smile as well.

"Morning Yugi." Yami greeted.

"Morning Yami." Yugi greeted back.

Yugi got up out of bed grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to get a shower. Yami walked out of the living area and sat down on the couch.

Yugi was out of the shower and dressed after ten minutes. He walked out of the shower with a towel around his head and dry his hair. He walked out into the living area to see Yami on the couch. Yugi tossed the towel aside and slowly walked up behind Yami.

"Not going to work Yugi. I can hear you clear as day." Yami said.

Yugi huffed and went around the couch and sat on the other side way from Yami, crossing his arms.

"You're no fun." Yugi grumbled.

Yami chuckled at him and moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a vampire remember, so I can hear a lot better then a human." Yami reminded him.

"I know, but you could have at least played along." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped a arm around Yugi's shoulders and, with his other hand, made him look at him. Yami leaned down and quickly kissed Yugi on the lips. That caused Yugi to calm down some.

"Am I forgiven?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but only a little." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's check. That made Yugi smile and he game him a kiss on the cheek as well. The mood for the two was broken when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Yugi wondered, getting up.

Yami put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the couch again.

"Let me answer it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and Yami walked to the door. He unlocked it and opened it up to see Tomasaki standing there. His blond hair was covered by his hood.

"Tomasaki? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

Tomasaki stepped closer to him, dropping his hood.

"I'm here because Dartz sent me to call you to a meeting he is having." Tomasaki told him.

"I'm not going." Yami said straight forward.

"You don't have a choice in this my little Egyptian friend. Dartz needs you to come back to the mansion for an important meeting." Tomasaki said.

"I'm not leaving Yugi unguarded." Yami growled.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him. Plus if you want the human to be safe, you go to the meeting." Tomasaki told him finally.

Yami sighed, finally giving in. He looked over at Yugi who was still on the couch. Yugi was looked at him with concern. Yami turned back to Tomasaki.

"I'll go. Just promise me me to watch over him." Yami said.

"I promise." Tomasaki said.

Yami turned to Yugi and motioned him to the kitchen, since it cut off Tomasaki's line of sight. Once in the kitchen Yugi got worried.

"Yami, why is he here?" Yugi asked.

"He came to summon me to a meeting Dartz is having." Yami answered.

"So you're leaving?" Yugi wondered sadly.

"Only for a little while. I'll be back within an hour or so." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded.

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin softly and leaned down to kiss him, Yugi kissed back.

"While I'm gone, Tomasaki will watch over you." Yami said, walking out of the kitchen.

Yugi was following behind and looked towards the doorway at the vampire. Yugi thought he looked scary and didn't really like him. Tomasaki looked towards him.

"Nice to officially meet you Yugi." Tomasaki greeted with a small bow.

Yugi kind of hid behind Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi, I know he seems scary. He's a nice guy though." Yami told him.

Yugi didn't hid as much and bowed a little to Tomasaki.

"I need to get going. I'll see you later." Yami said, heading out the door.

When Yami left, Tomasaki walked in. He closed the door behind him.

"Well, what should we do while Yami's gone?" Tomasaki wondered.

"I-I don't have to go anywhere today. I was going to watch television for a little bit." Yugi said.

"You don't mind if I watch with you?" Tomasaki asked.

"Not at all." Yugi answered.

Yugi sat on the couch. He was expecting Tomasaki to sit on the chair, but he sat on the other end of the couch. Yugi wasn't sure about him, but turned on the television and found something to watch.

"_This is going to be a long day."_ Yugi thought with a sigh.

* * *

Yami went to the car and drove towards the mansion. When he got out and walked into the mansion, he was greeted by Wolf and Kat in the middle of the foyer.

"Yami, you're here." Wolf said.

"Just in time to." Kat said.

"Dartz needs you." Wolf told him.

Yami nodded and walked towards the double doors, Wolf and Kat behind him. Yami opened the doors and he walked towards Dartz, who sat on his throne. Seto was also there and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Wolf and Kat closed the door and walked to the half circle around Dartz.

"Yami, glad you finally made it. Now that you're here we can get this meeting underway." Dartz said.

"Lets made this quick and to the point. I don't want to leave Yugi alone for to long with Tomasaki watching him." Yami said.

Dartz nodded, "Now, Yami, mostly we need you help with this." Dartz started.

"My help? For what?" Yami asked.

"For a ambush attack on the gargoyles." Dartz told him.

"Gargoyles? Is this with them knowing about Yugi?" Yami guessed.

"Yes. With them planning on taking the human and killing him, we can not allow them to do so. We thought it would be best to attack them while they didn't expect it." Dartz explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Yami wondered.

"I want you and Seto to lead a group towards the gargoyle camp on the surprise attack. I want you to go when the sun is about to set so that they are still stone by then." Dartz said.

"Me and Seto lead a group? I'm not really sure where their new hideout is. All I know is that its in the hills." Yami said.

"Tomasaki knows. I will have him lead you." Dartz told him.

Yami processed all that he was given to do. There was one question that still needed answering.

"Who will watch Yugi while I'm gone?" Yami asked. "I'm not leaving him alone unless I know someone is watching him."

"I thought you might ask that. I asked Kat and Wolf to watch over Yugi while you're away, they would love to watch over him." Dartz answered him.

Yami looked towards the two female vampires and they each nodded. Yami agreed that it was best if those two watch him then anyone else. Yami sighed and nodded.

"Now that we've all agreed, you may leave now. Then we strike tomorrow." Dartz said.

Everyone nodded and bowed. They exited the throne room. Yami walked out to his car and got in the driver seat. He put his had against the steering wheel.

"How am I going to explain this to Yugi?" Yami asked himself.

Yami sighed and sat up. He started the car and headed back to Yugi's apartment.

* * *

Yugi was still getting freaked out about this Tomasaki guy. He keep asked him weird question and moving closer to his side.

"_Yami please come home soon."_ Yugi thought.

"So Yugi, another question. Are you and Yami together? Like together together, in a relationship?" Tomasaki asked.

Yugi wasn't' sure if he should tell him the truth or not. Yugi didn't really want him know.

"No, we're not. I guess we're more like friends." Yami asked.

Tomasaki nodded, but didn't fully believe him.

There was a knock at the door then. Yugi jumped up off the couch and went to the door. He opened it to find Yami standing there with his arms crossed.

"Yami, you're back." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled back, "I'm am. Miss me?" Yami asked.

"Of course I did." Yugi answered.

Yami walked in and Yugi shut the door behind him.

"Tomasaki, I appreciate you watching Yugi while I was gone." Yami thanked.

"No worries. We were just getting to know each other though." Tomasaki said.

"Leave, Tomasaki. I believe Dartz wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Yami told him.

Tomasaki nodded and walked out of Yugi's apartment. Yami turned to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Miss me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Plus that guy is really weird. I think he was flirting with me." Yugi said.

"Tomasaki is weird. He does anything to get anyone, but if he touched you he's dead." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami smiled as well then kissed Yugi on the lips.

"Yugi, I'm going to have to tell you what I found out at the meeting." Yami told him.

"Is it bad?" Yugi asked.

"Depends on how you take it." Yami answered.

"Let's sit down then." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and the two sat down on the couch. Yugi sat close to Yami as he put his hand on top of his.

"Well to start off, the meeting was about the gargoyles. They have found out about you." Yami started.

"Me? How?" Yugi asked.

"My guess would be a spy. Then we found out that the gargoyles wanted to capture you. I was watching over you more then I was then." Yami said.

"Is that why Tomasaki was here the first time?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he came to tell me to watch out for you with the gargoyles around." Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head, "What else did you find out?" Yugi wondered.

"The main purpose of the meeting was for an ambush attack on the gargoyles. They are causing us the most problems right now, so they much be eliminated so they cause no more trouble."

"An attack? Who I going to lead it?

Yami took a pause. He had to tell him.

"I'm leading the attack." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't." Yugi said, shocked.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but the decision is final. Tomasaki is lading me to the hideout, while me and Seto lead the attack." Yami explained.

Yugi was silent, he held himself back from crying.

"If you get hurt or die Yami. I would never forgive myself." Yugi whispered.

"Nothing will happened to me Yugi, I promise. I've been around long enough to take car of myself and to protect myself in battle." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes glossy from holding back tears.

"You promise?" Yugi asked.

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin softly.

"I promise you, Yugi. I'll come back to you." Yami promised.

Yami placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips.

"with you gone to fine, who will watch over me?" Yugi wondered.

"Dartz will have Wolf and Kat watch you. You'll have nothing to worry about with them." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded. Then he calmed down, but worry was still in the back of his mind.

"I know this is bad timing, but I'll be leaving tomorrow." Yami said.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Yugi asked.

Dartz doesn't want the gargoyles to act to son. So he want to do it tomorrow for safety" Yami explained.

Yugi nodded.

"We will see still have the afternoon. Is there anything you want to do?" Yami asked, hopefully to cheer his boyfriend up.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here and be with you." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami.

Yami smiled at Yugi's response and wrapped his arms around him as well.

"I don't mind that." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled and cuddle up to Yami. Yugi then turned on the television and found a movie to watch. The got comfy and watched the movie together.

* * *

When it was night time and Yugi was done eating dinner. He was getting ready for bed. Once he was in his pajamas he walked out to of his room towards Yami on the couch. Once Yugi was behind Yami, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and put in head on one of his shoulders.

"Yami, can you lay with me tonight?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye and also heard the worry a little bit in his voice. Yami knew that Yugi was still scared for him, so he should do something for him.

"I'll be there in a minute." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's cheek and went into his room.

Yami turned off the tv then went to Yugi's room. He opened the door and Yugi was laying in bed, waiting for him. Yami took off his shoes and got in bed next to Yugi and laid down under the covers with him. Yugi moved closer to Yami so his head was on his chest. Yami kissed Yugi's head.

"Good night ,Yugi." Yami said.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said.

Yugi was soon fast asleep as Yami watched over him, since Yami didn't really need sleep that night.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is and all the action starts to happen. I love writing the action. R & R and wait for the next chapter.


	8. Attack

Wolf: This chapter is probably the longest so far. There is a bunch of action in this so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Attack

Light beamed into Yugi's room through the half covered windows. The light shinned on Yugi's face and burred his head in a pillow, or what he thought was his pillow. He noticed that his pillow was moving up and down.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up to see the sleeping face of Yami. Yugi smiled as he remembered why Yami was with him last night. Yugi looked up at Yami's sleeping face and thought he looked so cute while he was asleep. Yugi moved his fingers across Yami's check. Yami's hand quickly came up and grabbed Yugi's hand. This made Yugi jump in surprise. Yami then opened his eyes.

"Morning." Yami said.

"Morning." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami held Yugi's hand still while he sat up in bed. Yami brought Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed it. Yugi blushed a little.

"Sometimes I don't like to be watched when I sleep." Yami told him.

"Aw, but you look so cute when you sleep." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"At least you think so." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and leaned up to kiss Yami on the lips. Yugi then got up off the bed and got clothes for today. He went into the bathroom to get a shower.

Yami stretched and got up out of bed and walked into the living room. He turned on the tv and sat down. After a while, Yami heard the water turn off then the door open.

Yugi got dressed and went out into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He only had a bowl of cereal.

Yugi ate at the table and when he was done, he put the bowl in the sink and sat down next to Yami on the couch. Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and brought him close to his side. They both watched the show Yami had put on for a little bit.

"Hey, Yami, we should head out today for a little bit." Yugi suggested.

"Like a date?" Yami wondered.

"Something like that." Yugi answered.

"I kind of like the idea. Lets head out." Yami said.

Yami grabbed the remote and turned the television off. They got up, Yami headed towards the door while Yugi headed to his room. Yugi grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys then headed back to Yami at the door.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yea." Yugi answered.

Yami opened to door and they walked out into the hallway. Yugi locked the door and they headed down the stairs.

"You want to use the car?" Yami wondered.

"Yea. It'll be quicker." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and when they got outside, Yami pressed the button to unlock the car. They got in and they started to drive.

"So, where to first?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought for a moment, "How about a walk around the mall?" Yugi suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yami said.

They drove to the mall and they walked around for a bit. Going into the stores they wanted to go in. they didn't really buy anything, they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

When they were done at the mall, there was a movie theater behind the mall. So they decided to go see one. They couldn't really decide what to watch.

"What about a Drama?" Yugi suggested.

"Nah, that's more of a woman movie." Yami said.

Yami looked, "How about a horror?" Yami asked.

"As much as I love monsters and stuff, I don't like watching horror movies." Yugi told him.

"Well what about a _'Hotel Transylvania'_ ?" Yami wondered.

"Yea. I like that. It may be kiddish, but I usually like those movies." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and the two got their tickets. They found their seats and watched the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, the two got back in Yami's car and decided to head to the park. They walked around a little bit and then sat down under the shade of the tree.

Yugi laid his head down on Yami's shoulder.

"It's a nice day today." Yami said.

"It is." Yugi agreed with a sigh.

Yami looked down at him.

"What's wrong. You were having a nice time before. Why do down?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed again and sat up.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon and stuff." Yugi told him.

Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll come back afterward." Yami said.

"But what if you don't come back?" Yugi wondered.

Yami heard the sadness in Yugi's voice. Yami cupped Yugi's chain with his other hand and made him look up at him.

"I will come back, I promise. I have my reasons to come back. Plus I'm a good fighter. I wont go down that easily." Yami told him.

Hearing Yami say that made Yugi smile. Yugi hugged Yami. Yami wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll keep you to that promise, Yami." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, you wont have to." Yami said.

After a little while of being at the park, they headed home. When they got to Yugi's apartment they started to watch television on the couch.

Their moment was ruined when there was a knock on the door.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and Yugi got up off the couch. When there was another knock, Yugi opened the door. Three figures stood in the hallway. They were all wearing black. Two were wearing hoodies with their hoods up and black pants. The other was wearing a long black cloak that covered his body and his hood was up as well.

Yami knew who they where. He sighed.

"Let them in Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi looked back at Yami then back to the three. He moved out of the way and they walked in. When Yugi closed the door, they put their hoods down. It showed Wolf, Kat, and Tomasaki.

"Yami, we all ready at the mansion. I can here to get you so I can show you the way." Tomasaki said.

"I understand." Yami said, standing up form the couch.

Yugi just had sadness on his face.

"Tomasaki, go wait by my car. I'll be out in a moment." Yami said.

Tomasaki nodded and headed back out.

Yami walked past Wolf and Kat to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be back as soon as I can." Yami whispered to him.

Yugi nodded. Yami lifted Yugi's head up and kissed him. Yugi kissed back. When the broke apart, Yugi squeezed Yami tight. Yami smiled at him and unwrapped his arms around him. Yami then turned to Wolf and Kat, having a serious face.

"You better take good car of him while I'm gone. Promise me you'll protect him." Yami told them.

"Don't worry Yami, we're the best." Kat said.

"We'll use everything we got to protect him." Wolf said.

"Good. I'm counting on you two." Yami said.

They nodded.

Yami turned to Yugi once more, gave him a smile, and left the apartment.

Yugi looked at the door and sighed. He felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked to see Wolf smiling at him.

"Yami will be fine. Don't you worry." Wolf told him.

"Yea, he's been around long enough to take care of himself." Kat added.

Yugi nodded.

"How about we play something?" Wolf suggested.

"Yea. Distract us from whats going on." Kat agreed.

Yugi thought about it, then nodded with a smile.

"Video games?" Yugi suggested, walking to the television.

"Hell yea." Wolf and Kat answered simultaneously.

The two sat on the couch, while Yugi hooked up his _PlayStation 3_. They decided to play a racing game first. It distracted Yugi, but in the back of his mind, was Yami.

* * *

Yami walked out of the apartment building and to his car, where Tomasaki stood waiting. His clothes blocked him from the sun that could turn him to dust.

Yami unlocked the car.

"Lets go." Yami said as he opened the driver side door.

Tomasaki got in the passenger and Yami drove off to the mansion. Where they got there, Yami parked the car up front and they walked to the door. When Yami opened the doors, about 80 or so vampires stood in the foyer. They all turned to look at him. Dartz stood on the little balcony on the second floor.

"Ah, Yami. About time you got here." Dartz said.

"You weren't waiting long for me, where you?" Yami asked.

"No no. I sent Tomasaki to get you while we all gathered." Dartz told him.

Yami nodded and let Dartz explain everything that we going on.

"Now, I need to explain why we are gathered here." Dartz paused so he had everyone's attention, "We are going to attack the gargoyles while they are still in their weak form." Dartz started.  
"Attack in the sunlight!?" A vampire exclaimed.

"How would we do that!?" Another vampire asked.

Dartz held his hand up and everyone got silent. Tomasaki then disappeared from by the door and appeared next to Dartz.

"I know this sounds difficult, but with me being a spy I must know way t to figure things out. The way I am dressed will protect you from the sun. Mostly wear black helps. Just to cover your head if anything and your arms." Tomasaki explained to them.

Everyone understood what Tomasaki was saying.

"Now, to take this plan out. Yami and Seto will lead the attack, but Tomasaki knows where the hideout is and will lead the way." Dartz said.

Yami and Seto then appeared on the other side of Dartz.

"Meet in the back yard by the forest line." Yami said.

"We head out from there." Seto told them.

The vampires nodded and headed back to their rooms to find something to protect them from the sun. Tomasaki head down the stairs out towards the back of the mansion.

"Will you be joining us, Master Dartz." Seto asked.

"No, me and the rest of the vampires here will protect the mansion. In case the were wolves decide to attach us in anyway." Dartz said.

"We understand, Master Dartz." Yami said.

"Good. Now, head to the back yard so you can be ready." Dartz ordered.

Yami and Seto bowed their heads and headed down the stairs.

When Yami was half way down, " And Yami." Dartz started.

Yami turned to face his leader.

"I wouldn't of sent Wolf and Kat to protect Yugi if I can protect myself fine. He's in good hands, I made it so." Dartz told him.

"If he's not safe when I came back?" Yami wondered.

"Then its my fault for sending you away from him." Dartz answered.

Yami turned and continued to walk down the stairs, "I'll keep you to that sir." Yami said.

Yami headed to the back of the house.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Yami whispered before he left the foyer.

Dartz sighed and shook his head.

Yami opened the double doors to the back and walked into the back yards. Dartz always like to keep the back nice. The bushed were always trimmed, the pond was always clear and the fish feed, and the flowers were always kept nice. Yami followed the stone path to where the forest line started.

Seto and Tomasaki stood there waiting.

"So Tomasaki, where do we head?" Yami asked.

"To the North, towards the hills." Tomasaki point into the woods, "Their hideout is at the base of one of the hills, so it is a little cold there." Tomasaki said.

"Al least cold doesn't effect vampires." Seto said.

"Yea." Yami nodded.

The doors opened to the backyard and all the vampires coming with them came out. They stopped in from of the three.

"First things first, we head to the North. Second thing, when we get to the hideout, kill as many gargoyles as you can before the sunsets. They way we have put a dent in their defense already." Yami told them all.

They all nodded in understandable, determination in their eyes.

"Lets go!" Seto yelled.

Tomasaki took off into the woods, Yami and Seto following, and their mini army behind them. All ran through the woods, sunlight fell through the trees and went past a lot of clearings. All were running fast to keep up. In one clearing the spotted the hills in the distance, but they would be their in no time. They had to be careful when crossing roads so no one saw them. The hills got closer as they ran. Some even jumping in the trees, mostly because of excitement and, for some, was their first fight.

Soon they got to the colder part of the woods, a frost lay on the ground. This did not effect the vampires as they started to see the mist of their breath.

Then there was a clearing ahead. Tomasaki slowed to a jog and everyone followed. He stopped before they head the clearing in front of them.

Tomasaki turned to Yami, point to the clearing.

"Right beyond there and down a hill in a small valley is where you'll find your target." Tomasaki told Yami.

Yami nodded, "Thank you my friend." Yami said.

Tomasaki nodded as well and disappeared from them to head back to the mansion.

Yami then turned to face the other vampires.

"As Tomasaki said, beyond his clearing and in the small valley lays our target. Remember, kill as many as you can before they turn. Hopefully they'll surrender and we will gain their land again like we did so long ago." Yami told them.

The vampires cheered.

"Go! Attack!" Seto ordered.

The vampires cried and ran into the clearing. Yami and Seto lead the way through the light snow on the ground. They ran over the hill and spotted the hideout that was perfect with its surrounding. White as the snow, but the fort still showed its wood through some of the snow that covered it. They slid down the hill until they hit the valley and ran to the gargoyles fort. They could see the statues of the creatures covered in snow from sitting out so long.

When they got close enough, Yami jumped and landed on the top of the fort. Two gargoyles were near him and drew his sword. Using his sword he cut the head off. The status then turned to dust, showing they wore the real thing. The other vampires fallowed Yami's lead, using their weapons they had or the force of their hands and feet to take the heads off the gargoyles that were along the fort walls.

Leaving some to the ones on the walls, Yami jumped into the main floor of the fort. Yami saw a couple around the doors and attacked those. Soon more vampires made their way down to the main floor.

"We need to find a way to the underground level." Seto said, standing on a walked way along the wall.

Yami looked to the middle of the fort and saw a steel grate with four gargoyles surrounding it. The grate was slightly covered with snow, making it hard to see.

"Seto, the middle of the fort." Yami told him.

Seto looked at the four gargoyles and saw the grate. Seto looked to the west.

"Yami, the sun is setting. Act fast." Seto said.

Yami nodded and went to the grate, killing the surrounding gargoyles in the process. Then looked down at the grate. Seto jumped down and landed next to Yami.

"Careful opening that thing. They could jump out at us." Seto said.

Yami looked around at the vampires.

"Stand back, but be ready to attack if need be." Yami ordered.

Everyone nodded.

Yami brushed the snow away and found handles. Seto helped Yami and they pulled.

-Wolf Hideout-

Westward of the city, deep in a cave in the side of a cliff, laid the werewolves. There hideout was into the woods and behind ta waterfall was their cave. Inside the cave were passages beep into the cliff to confuse intrudes. Also there was traps, so if you fell, you died.

Deep in the middle of their whole hideout, Telsuro was in his human room as he paced back and forth in front of his throne. He was waiting for something, one of his spy's to return.

The sound of pounding paws on the stone floor reached Telsuro's ears. He stopped pacing and faced towards the sound, Soon a black werewolf popped out of the found tunnel. He stood up on his hind legs and bowed to Telsuro.

"Master Telsuro, I have found out about what is happening with the vampires." He said.

"Stand up Matmor and tell me what you're found out." Telsuro ordered.

Matmor stood, "The vampires have taken a small army to attack the gargoyles. Yami was leading them sir. With Yami leading that attack, they have left the human with vampires guards." Matmor told him.

"Yami? Not protecting the human? This is wonderful! Now is the time for our plan." Telsuro cheered with a smirk.

"Would you like me to order out a team to go get him sir?" Matmor asked.

"Yes. Get Tikuru, Kara, Musashi, and Zerata. Tell them they have a mission to complete. Get into the humans home and capture him. Bring him back alive." Telsuro ordered.

Matmor bowed and Telsuro started to laugh as Matmor left.

-Back to the Fort-

Yami ans Seto finally pulled the grate away and looked down into the darkness of the hole. Yami and Seto looked at each other.

"I'll go down and take half the group with me. You stay up here with the other half." Yami said.

"Sounds good." Seto said.

Seto looked to the sun and a sliver was left. Seto grabbed Yami's arms.

"What?" Yami growled.

"Wait." Seto then heard something, "You hear that?" Seto asked.

Yami stopped moving and listened. There was movement and something that sounded like cracking.

"I think their coming." Yami said.

"If they are, we have to move back." Seto said.

Yami turned to the other vampires.

"Move back from the hole. They're coming. Be read to fight if need be." Yami ordered.

The vampires moved back.

The cracking got a little launder. Then silence. There was a moment that pasted before there was a loud screech that came up form the hole. The vampires covered there ears, since it was so high pitched. When the screech ended that was movement coming from the hole. Soon flashes of gray past by and about 50 gargoyles landed in the snow throughout the vampires.  
Then, climbing out of the hole, was Girsor. He was a bit bigger then the other gargoyles by about two feet or so. He screeched and the gargoyles attacked.

Yami raised his sword and attacked as well. The other vampires started to attack as well. Yami knew he had to get to Girsor so he ran, killing gargoyles along the way. Soon he got to Girsor.

"Girsor!" Yami yelled, to get his attention.

Girsor turned to Yami.

"Ah, Yami, nice to see you. I'm surprised you're here and not with that human." Girsor laughed.

Yami growled, "I have my duties to the vampire clan, not just watching over a human."

Girsor huffed.

Yami smiled and lifted his sword to his side.

"Now Girsor, you have two options: I kill you or you give this territory to the vampires and you leave." Yami suggested to him.

"I will not give up with out a fight sir." Girsor hissed.

"Then so be it." Yami growled.

Girsor swooped his clawed hand down at Yami, but he managed to move out of the way and swing his sword. It managed to cut straight down Girsor's arm, making him screech in pain. Yami jumped and managed to kick Girsor in the chest and made him fall. Yami landed above him, his feet on each side of Girsor's chest and Yami's sword at his neck.

"I would have killed you, but I'm giving you the choose to live. As long as you surrender and you leave this territory, forever." Yami said.

Girsor looked around and sat that half his gargoyles have already been killed while the vampires didn't have many fatalists. They didn't stand a chance right now. Girsor sighed.

"I surrender." Girsor said.

Yami moved his sword away from Girsor's neck. Yami moved away as Girsor stood up. Girsor screeched, but it was different then the others. Then he took off flying, the gargoyles followed. The ones still underground came out and flew away with him.

The vampires watched as the gargoyles disappeared over the hills. Then there was a silence. Yami then jumped on to a walkway against the wall, above anyone else.

"We did it! We've captured the gargoyles territory!" Yami announced.

Everyone cheered.

Seto then jumped up next to Yami.

"30 of you stay here with me. The rest go with Yami to tell the news to Master Dartz." Seto ordered.

People nodded.

Seto turned to Yami.

"Go home, go check on Yugi to see he if he's safe." Seto told him.

"Thank you Seto." Yami thanked.

Seto nodded.

"Everyone not staying, follow me." Yami said.

Yami jumped over the wall an they all followed.

"_I'm coming home Yugi, just as I promised. Please be safe."_ Yami thought as he ran into the woods.

* * *

Outside Yugi's apartment building, for were wolves stood there.

"You sure this is the place, Musashi?" The gray one asked the red one.

"My nose never fails me, Kara." Musashi told the gray one.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A white one wondered.

"Lets head in." A black one said.

Musashi nodded.

"Attack." Musashi ordered.

They ran into the building. The elevator was pried open as Kara and Tikuru climbed up the broken shaft. Musashi and Zerata burst threw the door to the stairs, knocking the door of its hinges, and quickly climbed the four flights.

* * *

Wolf: Well there you have it, a little bit of a cliffhanger I guess.

Akami: People hate cliffhangers as much as you do.

Wolf: I know, but its just for excitement.

Akami: Whatever.

Wolf: Oh Akami. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. R & R, till next time.


	9. Captured By The Wolves

Wolf: Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I was busy doing a project that I had to finish by Monday.

Akami: Your graduation project right?

Wolf: Yep, I presented my project and now I'm able to graduate.

Akami: That's great!

Wolf: I know right. So now that that is all said and done. Lets get this chapter done.

Akami: Good idea.

Wolf: Sorry its so short, but so much action.

* * *

Chapter 9: Captured By The Wolves

Yugi, Kat and Wolf were still playing video games, but they were taking a break. So far Yugi was winning most of the games, which made Wolf mad since she loved playing games and she could be very competitive. Kat knows since she has been on the other side of Wolf's temper, which sometimes was not pretty.

When they had the game paused and relaxed back on the couch, Kat then sat up more on the couch.

"What's wrong Kat?" Wolf asked.

"Somethings not right." Kat paused, "I'm going out into the hall to check it out." Kat said.

Wolf nodded.

Yugi got worried because it could be something bad, he had a feeling something was going to happen.

Kat got up and walked to the door and into the hall, Wolf got up and locked the door behind her. Kat stood there for a moment and listened. She heard something banging by the elevator, she walked down the hall and around the corner and saw the elevator. She slowly and cautiously walked towards it, hand on her gun just in case. When she stood in front of the elevator the sound then stopped, Kat didn't like that.

Kat looked into the crack of the elevator doors, she heard a growl. She then saw a pair of yellow eyes.

"Oh shit." Kat whispered.

She ran from the doors as they got ripped open by the werewolves. At the same time the wolves in the stairwell jumped out, the door flying across the hall.

Kat ran to Yugi's door and pulled out her gun.

"Wolf, its the werewolves! Hide Yugi!" She shouted through the door.

Wolf then forced Yugi to quickly get off the couch and into his room, well more like carried him.

"Why werewolves? Why now?" Yugi keep asking.

"Yugi, stay in your room and don't come out. No matter what." Wolf told him.

Yugi nodded and Wolf ran out to help Kat. When Wolf was out of the room, Yugi locked his front door then went back into his room, shut the door and locked the door.

Wolf entered the hall to find Kat and the werewolves turning the corner at the end of the hall growling at them as there yellow eyes glared at them.

Wolf pulled out her gun.

"What do we do?" Wolf asked.

"Wait for a movement." Kat answered.

The werewolves growled louder, bearing their teeth as drool feel from their mouths. One snapped their jaws at them and its hair stood up on end. Another then took a step forward.

With the step, Kat started to shoot. Wolf close behind.

This caused the werewolves to charge at the two. Both bullets Wolf and Kat fired got the black one, Zerata, and killed her. The other three continued forward. Wolf and Kat jumped up over them and hung upside down on the ceiling, but one wolf managed to turn quickly and jump up at them making them fall again. The two landed on their feet and now the wolves were at the other end of the hall.

There was a stand still again. Wolf and Kat raised their guns. The wolves charged and the two vampires fired. The wolves dodged the bullets and managed to ram themselves into the two, making them fly back into the wall. They fell to the ground as some wall fell on the,.Wolf got mad, she got up and charged forward towards the white one, Tikuru.

"Wolf, wait." Kat said after her.

Wolf jumped onto Tikuru's back an got her arms around his neck. Tikuru got up on his two hind legs and tried to reach behind his to grab her, but he couldn't get her. Wolf twisted her arms and made Tikuru's head snap. She got her gun and shot him just in case.

Kara jumped and landed on Wolf, causing her to drop her gun. Wolf tied to hold Kara back by the neck as she snapped at her. Drool fell from Kara's mouth and got ever around and on Wolf.

Kat ran to her only to be knocked back by Musashi and he swiped his big paw and held her against the wall. Her feet no longer touched the ground and Musashi had his paw on Kat's chest.

"Kat." Wolf cried.

Wolf used more of her strength to flip Kara off of her and ran to Kat. She jumped on Musashi's back, trying to get her arms right so she could do the same to him like she did to Tikuru. Musashi grind, knowing Wolf would do it, and fell backwards to the floor. Wolf being crushed by his weight. The force of her head hitting the floor, knocked her out.

"Wolf!" Kat screamed as she got up.

Before Kat could react, Kara rammed into her. This made Kat slam against the wall. Kat felt groggy from the hit, but as she looked Kara swung her paw at her and she went straight to the ground out cold. Kara backed up and laughed at her.

"Lets get the human and get out of here." Musashi said.

Kara nodded. They went to Yugi's apartment door and started to ram into it.

The whole time, Yugi has been in his room. He could here the battle outside. He flinched every time he heard a gunshot or a scream. Then it got silent for a moment. That freaked Yugi out, since he didn't know what was happening. Then he heard the ramming of the werewolves at his front door. He heard the cracking of the door giving way.

Then the werewolves made the door open, it barely on its hinges as it hung from the top hing. They walked around the apartment sniffing around to find the human. They started to make a mess of his apartment. Making things falling from its shelves, eating the food and making pots and pans fall to the ground.

Musashi walked up to Yugi's bedroom and sniffed it. Yugi heard the sniffing and backed up more in his bed until he was against his head board. His heart beat quickened with fear.

Musashi strongly smelled the human behind the door and ran his claws against the wood. Kara ran over the the door and rammed into it, making the door have a crack in the middle of it and she made the door be half way open.

Yugi freaked when the door was broken away. Yugi was frozen in fear when he saw the eyes of the werewolves. The two werewolves growled as they eyed the human. The two burst in to the room, the door still on its hings, and ran towards Yugi.

Yugi couldn't run anywhere as he screamed in fear and the werewolves knocked him out.

"Lets get back to base before the vampires get back." Kara said.

Musashi put Yugi on Kara's back and they walked out of the messed apartment.

"Musashi, what about are dead comrades?" Kara asked.

"Well take them back with us so they can get a proper ceremony." Musashi told her.

Kara nodded and walked towards the stairs. Musashi grabbed their dead brethren. The two werewolves walked out of the apartment building and back to their hideout. Yugi now in the werewolf's hands.

Yami was in for a surprise he wasn't going to like when he got back.

* * *

Wolf: Well there it is lots of action in only two pages. Hope you liked it, R & R.


	10. To The Rescue

Wolf: Well the next chapter and we all get to see how Yami takes Yugi being captured.

Akami: Not well.

Wolf: Well obviously.

* * *

Chapter 10: To The Rescue.

Yami ran out of the woods and was back at the mansion. He lead the vampires inside and headed to the throne room. When he walked in, Dartz was talking to Tomasaki. Dartz showed anger in his eyes. Dartz realized Yami was there and faced him, the anger still lingering a bit. Yami walked up to Dartz and bowed. The other vampires waited out by the door so they could hear. Dartz let Yami rise from his spot.

"What do you have for me Yami?" Dartz asked.

"I've returned to tell you about the attack on the gargoyles, sir." Yami answered.

"How did it go?" Dartz wondered.

"We came out successful and drove the gargoyles out. Their territory is how ours." Yami said.

Yami was proud to be successful in his mission. The other vampires were proud as well.

Dartz's expression changed for a moment then went back to an angered state.

"Very good Yami. I'm proud of your success. Now we wont have to worry about the gargoyles for a long time." Dartz said.

Yami nodded.

"Is there anything you need to say Master Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Yes and it deals with you, Yami." Dartz started.

Yami was shocked, "Me, sir? Why?" Yami wondered.

Dartz took a pause, "It deals with Yugi."

Now Yami was worried, but also angered.

"Yugi? What's happened?" Yami asked with a bit of anger.

Dartz walked down from his throne towards Yami, "Four werewolves got into Yugi's apartment building and over powered Wolf and Kat. The live werewolves that were left, took Yugi back with them." Dartz told him.

Yami was now full of anger. His hands tightened into fists, his knuckles turned white.

"_I knew I shouldn't have gone on this mission. I needed to protect Yugi."_ Yami thought.

The vampires could feel Yami's anger rise, so they back away from the door a little. Dartz could also feel Yami's anger, so he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami, listen to me. We'll find a way to save him. We just have to think of a plan." Dartz told him.

Yami moved Dartz's hand from his shoulder. Then he looked up at Dartz and his crimson eyes burned with anger.

"I don't have time for a plan. I'm going to go save him. No ones going to stop me." Yami growled.

Yami turned and walked away. The vampires parted for him to walk.

"Yami, stop! This is reckless!" Dartz shouted.

Yami stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"For Yugi, I'm willing to do anything. I'll die if I have to." Yami said.

Yami then turned. He ran fast and disappeared.

Dartz growled. He turned to Tomasaki, "Go get Seto. Tell him what's happened." Dartz ordered.

"Yes, sir." Tomasaki said with a bow.

Tomasaki turned and disappeared.

"_Yami, be safe."_ Dartz thought.

* * *

Yami ran to Yugi's apartment first, he had to see for himself the damage done. When Yami saw the state of the elevator when he entered, he knew it was from the werewolves getting in. He ran up the stairs and headed to Yugi's apartment. The apartment door was smashed in and it hung from the top hing. Yami slowly walked in and saw all the damaged done to the apartment. He went to Yugi's room and saw the door also left on its hings with scratched all over it. Yami could smell the werewolves, but could also smell Yugi.

Yami went to the bed and lifted the blanket. He felt the fabric between his fingers.

"Yugi." Yami whispered.

* * *

-With Yugi-

Yugi opened his eyes open with a small groan. He blinked his eyes for a moment. He realized he was moving and trees where going by. Then he realized he was being carried by one of the werewolves on its back. A red one was walking beside them. The red one looked to him.

"I see you're awake." Musashi said.

This caused Yugi to slightly jump in surprise.

"Don't worry little human. We'll be there soon." Kara said.

"Where are you taking me?" Yugi asked.

"To see our leader, Telsuro." Musashi told him.

Yugi got scared, not only was he going with the werewolves, but going to see their leader as well. He was, in front of them, was a waterfall that was very high. Yugi thought it looked peaceful, but not until the wolves started to walk up a path in the side of the cliff. They headed to the waterfall and saw an opening behind it. The wolves walked behind the waterfall and it oped up into a giant cave opening. It front of the entrance was two werewolves guarding the entrance. Musashi and Kara walked by the two and into the cave.

They walked through many tunnels of caves, Yugi wondered how the wolves fount their way in here. Soon, at the end of one tunnel, it opened up to show a room that looked like a throne room. A big throne made of stone was in front of them. Yugi then spotted something laying on the throne.

"Master Telsuro, we have returned from our mission." Musashi said.

Yellow eyes opened and looked at the two as he lifted his head. He smiled, showing his big while sharp teeth. He sat up into a sitting position.

"Good Musashi, where is this human?" Telsuro asked.

Musashi grabbed the back of Yugi's shirt and pulled him off Kara's back and threw him to the ground in from of them.

"Here he is, sir." Musashi said.

"Ah, little human, friend of the vampires." Telsuro grinned as he got up off his throne and walked over to Yugi.

Yugi started to fear as the large black wolf got closer to him.

"You will be the perfect bait to bring the vampires here." Telsuro growled.

Yugi was afraid of what this wolf could do to him since he was bigger then the other wolves. Yugi looked into the yellow eyes and could see his reflection in them.

"I see you're afraid. I can smell your fear. Don't worry little human, we'll take good care of you. We will take good care of you vampire friend, Yami, as well." Telsuro said with a large smirk.

"You leave Yami alone." Yugi said with a bit of anger.

"From the position you're in, little human, there's nothing you can do about it. Yami will come and he will die." Telsuro said.

The way Telsuro looked at Yugi, made shivers go down his spine.

Telsuro looked up at Musashi and Kara, "Put him in the dungeons, that's where they will try to look for him. When they do, we'll be ready." Telsuro ordered.

"Yes sir." Musashi and Kara said in unison.

Musashi managed to grab Yugi again and put him back on Kara's back. The two headed down a tunnel to the left. They headed down a couple more tunnels until they head down one that sloped downward. When they got to the bottom of the slope they where in, what looked like, a dungeon. They were made from the parts of the cave with open spaces and they had to put parts between them and put in a door.

Musashi stopped at one of the cells. He grabbed Yugi and threw him into the cell, closing the door behind him.

Yugi looked up at the two wolves from where he was on the ground.

"Make yourself comfy, human. You'll be here a while." Kara growled.

The two chucked and walked away.

Yugi sat up and looked around him. He brought his knee's to his chest and put his face in his knee's and started to cry.

"Yami, please. Save me." Yugi cried.

* * *

Yami threw down Yugi's blanket in anger. He got up and turned around. When he did, he found Seto standing in the doorway.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Tomasaki came to the fort and told what happened. Then he told me you went running out of the throne room to find Yugi. I got here as fast as I could because I thought you would be here first." Seto explained.

"Seto, if you came to help me, I don't need it." Yami said and walked past him.

Seto took a breath and turned around to face him, "Remember the last time you said that to me, Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami stopped in Yugi's living room and looked over his shoulder at his cousin.

"In the last major battle with the werewolves, 50 years ago." Yami answered.

"Do you remember what happen when you didn't want my help?" Seto wondered.

"I almost died." Yami whispered.

"Exactly. Now I'm going to help you, weather you want me to or not." Seto told him.

Yami sighed, "Fine, Seto. Lets go then. We need to save Yugi." Yami said.

Yami walked out of the apartment and Seto followed.

* * *

Wolf: That's the chapter. The next one will start of where this left off. Hope you enjoyed, R & R


	11. Into The Cave

Wolf: Here is the next chapter for all of you guys to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Into The Cave

Yami lead the way as he and Seto headed west out of the city and into the forest. Yami knew exactly where the werewolf hideout was since it been the same place for the last 550 years, when the wolves first came in that part of the vampire territory and claimed it as their own.

At first Yami walked through the city, but once he stepped a foot out of the city he started to run. He ran so fast, no one could see him and Seto was the only one that could keep up with him.

Yami's rage and anger was so high that it made him faster. He was going to keep his promise for protecting Yugi, no matter what it took to get to him. If Yami died while protecting Yugi, then so be it. As long as Yugi was alive, that's all that mattered.

Soon Yami and Seto slowed until they stopped by a river. Yami smelled Yugi's scent in the air. Yami growled and followed it upriver. Seto could tell Yami was angry, but he doesn't know why he's in such a hurry to save the human instead of waiting.

"Yami, why are you in a rush?" Seto asked.

"Because." Was all Yami answered.

"That's not a good excuse. Why didn't you wait for Dartz to think of a plan?" Seto wondered.

"I have no time to wait. Yugi needs me." Yami said.

"Yami, just because you were to watch over him, doesn't mean you go running off to save him. He can wait." Seto told him.

Yami stopped walking.

"Its was more then my duty to watch him. I can't wait around, because if I do I know that Yugi will be in more danger." Yami said.

"Yami, he's just a human." Seto said.

Yami turned around quickly to face Seto. Anger and determination was in his eyes. Seto stepped back a little, he's never seen his cousin give him that kind of look.

"Yugi's more than just a human to me, Seto. He's the one that actually showed me that humans aren't that bad as I thought they where. Time's have changed Seto and so have people and Yugi shows that. He's pure as anyone will ever be. He's more than a human, he's a light that shines through dark hate of the world that I thought was still around." Yami told him.

"But why all of this Yami?" Seto wondered.

"Because, I love him." Yami snapped.

That surprised Seto full force. He would have never thought he would see the day where his vampire cousin would say he loved a human. Even ever since they got turned into vampires, Yami started to hate the humans for what they did to him.

"Yami, are you serious?" Seto asked.

"I'm serious as I've ever been. Yugi's shown me how to love, Seto. He's shown me caring and compassion no one has ever given me. I feel like my hears about to start up again and live. That' show he makes me feel and I love that feeling he gives me. I'm not letting him die. Not while I'm here." Yami explained.

Yami turned back around and stared to walk again.

Seto stood there in shock for a moment or two before he started to follow Yami again. They contained to follow the river in silence. Soon, up ahead, was a water fall. Beyond that, the entrance to the werewolves hideout.

"There's are destination." Yami said.

"Yami, how will we get past the guards that block the front?" Seto asked.

"If we could be up the cliff wall when we get behind the waterfall, we can attack the wolves by surprise. Got it?" Yami told him.

The two ran towards the path in the cliff wall. Using their speed to their advantage, so no one could see them. They climbed half way up from the path, up the cliff and got behind the waterfall. As soon as the wolves guarding the entrance came into view below them, they dropped down. As they fell, they pulled out their guns. When they landed on the wolves, they started to growl and bark so they could get to their attackers. Yami put his gun to the wolf's back and shot a silver bullet through its chest. Seto had a little trouble, but managed to do the same. They two looked into the cave.

"Now what?" Seto asked.

"We follow Yugi's scent till we find him." Yami answered.

"You lead then. You know his scent better then me." Seto said.

"Alright then. Lets head in." Yami said.

The two ran into the cave, Yami leading the way in their search for Yugi. The two had to be secret, quit, and hid as much as possible so they didn't start a fight. Yami looked around ever corner they had to pass so that there were no werewolves down that way. They continued to follow Yugi's scent that was covered a lot by werewolf scent, but Yami knew Yugi's scent well so its like the other scent weren't there. They followed all the cave tunnels that twisted and turned at many placed, but Yami keep on the scent. Then the scent lead them to a giant opening, which was the throne room. Telsuro wasn't' there, which told the two that he was in his chambers probably.

"Which way now, Yami?" Seto wondered.

Yami smelled the air and he looked down the left tunnel, "This way." Yami said, leading the way down the tunnel.

Just then a silver werewolf patrolling the tunnels spotted them walking down another tunnel.

"Stop! Intruders." The wolf called.

Yami and Seto turned around quickly to see the wolf in attack position. Yami and Seto drew their guns. The wolf jumped and started to run towards them. Yami and Seto each shot a bullet. Yami's missed, but Seto got him right in the head.

"Run." Seto said.

The two ran down and Yami still lead the way.

* * *

A young gray werewolf run down a tunnel towards Telsuro's chamber.

"Master Telsuro. Master Telsuro." The wolf called.

Telsuro stepped out of his chambers.

"What is is young one?" Telsuro asked.

"There's vampires sir. Their in the cave." The wolf said.

"Ah, so they finally came for the human." Telsuro paused to think, " Get some of the werewolves together. When the vampires get the hum, we lead them back to the throne room and surround them." Telsuro ordered.

"Yes sir." The wolf bowed.

"Now go." Telsuro said.

The young wolf ran off.

Telsuro walked out, laughing as he headed to his throne room.

"Soon the vampires will fall. One by one." Telsuro laughed.

* * *

Wolf: There's the chapter. This will continue in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed R & R.


	12. Escape Plan Gone Wrong

Wolf: Here is the next chapter.

Akami: To think there is only two more chapters after this.

Wolf: (Sigh) I know, but this will not be the end. Lets get this chapter over with.

* * *

Chapter 12: Escape Plan Gone Wrong

Yami and Seto ran, only Yami knew where they were going while Seto was only following. Yami then turned down to a slopped tunnel to see and entrance that looked like a dungeon ahead. Yami slowly looked around the cells. He saw a werewolf guarding one, he pulled out his gun and shot it. The wolf fell down dead.

"Yugi!?" Yami called.

Yugi watched as the werewolf guarding his door was shot. That was when he knew someone had come to save him. He knew that only Yami would be the one to save him.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

Yami heard that from the cell to the left. Yami went to the cell and saw Yugi in the one corner of the cell.

Yugi saw Yami, he got up and ran to the bars of his cell. Yugi put his arms out from between the bars.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and got closer to him. Yami put a hand to Yugi's check and Yugi leaned into the touch.

"Yugi, I'm so glad you're alright." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, "And I'm glad you're alive." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him and put his head against the bars, Yugi did the same till their forehead almost touched.

Seto was surprised, he hasn't seen Yami smile in so many years. Seto saw that this human rally did make Yami happy. Seto smiled at them, but soon lost it.

"Alright, enough with the touchy reunion. We need to get out of here." Seto said.

Yami nodded.

"Stand back Yugi and I'll get you out of there." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and stood to the back of the cell.

Yami grabbed hold of the door and with one big pull he ripped the door off its hinges. Yami threw the door aside.

Yugi ran out of the cell and into Yami's arms. Yugi held Yami close. Yami hugged back.

"Come on Yugi, lets go." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and Yami pulled him onto his back, Yugi held on. They both started to run and Yami followed the scent back the way they came. Yami stopped for a moment.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"Wolves. Lots of them." Yami answered.

Seto smelled the air and smelled it as well.

"They are all coming to the front and right." Seto pointed out.

"Yes, but we need to get back to the throne room in order to head out." Yami said.

"Then lets hurry." Seto said.

Yami nodded and the two hurried off to continue their way towards the throne room. Every turn they took there were wolves the other way. They ran where they got to the throne room as fast as possible. Right as they turned to go down the one tunnel out of the throne room, they were stopped by four werewolves. They backed up and looked down the other tunnels to see a bunch of werewolves down each tunnel.

They were trapped.

"Well well well, we have some mice in the caves that need to be eliminated." They heard someone say.

They turned around to see Telsuro walking out from behind his throne of stone.

Yugi got down from Yami's back and went to his side.

Yami hissed at Telsuro.

"We thought there would have been more of you, but there's only two. This human must be important if there is two that go ahead of the others." Telsuro said.

"That may be so, but we still have an advantage over you." Seto said.

"What would that be?" Telsuro asked.

Seto pulled out his gun from his side and pointed it towards the werewolf leader.

"How about a gun with silver bullets? Ring any bells?" Seto said, cocky.

Telsuro growled, "That may be true, but its a matter of time before you bullets are gone." Telsuro reminded him.

"We would have gone by then." Yami said.

"Lets try your theory out then shall we." Telsuro smirked.

Telsuro stood up on his hind legs, he was about a foot taller then Seto was. Telsuro let out a loud howl and the other werewolves charged in to attack.

"Yugi, stay behind me and Seto." Yami ordered.

Yugi nodded.

Yami pulled out his gun.

"_Once this gun runs out I only have one more clip to put in it. After that, I'm done for."_ Yami thought.

As soon as the wolves got closer, Seto and Yami started firing. Yugi covered his ears as the bullets left the guns. As they shoot, some of the other wolves retreated back into the caves until three were left, as well as Telsuro.

Telsuro looked at them with anger and growled. The last three werewolves growled as well. Seto and Yami face them, Yugi behind Yami.

"Seto get out of here while you can." Yami said.

"I'm not leaving you Yami. I'm not letting you fight them alone." Seto said.

"Then do me one thing." Yami started.

"What?" Seto wondered.

"Stand back and protect Yugi. Get out of the caves." Yami ordered.

Seto knew Yami was serious and that it was an order and not an option. Seto sighed.

"Don't do anything to help me either. I don't want you both getting hurt." Yami said.

Seto nodded. He grabbed Yugi by the arm, but he wouldn't let go of Yami.

"Yugi, go with Seto." Yami said.

"I can't leave you Yami." Yugi said sternly.

Yami turned to face him, "You have to Yugi. This has to be done and I'm the one that has to do it." Yami told him.

"But Yami-"

"No buts Yugi."

Yami then got knocked away against the far wall by Telsuro sweeping his paw.

"Yami!" Yugi called out in shock.

Seto grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Seto, no. Please." Yugi begged as Seto took off down the tunnel.

"We have to do as Yami says. He can look after himself. He'll be fine." Seto told him.

When he saw a werewolf, Seto pulled out his gun and shot them. Until he was out of bullets.

"_I hope you're right Seto."_ Yugi prayed.

Yami pulled himself from the wall he was slammed into. Yami hissed, bearing his fangs at the last four wolves in front of him.

"You're alone done Yami, what are you going to do now?" Telsuro asked, sitting on his throne now.

Yami bared his fangs at them again, "I have bullets left and my fighting skills. I can stand up to you." Yami hissed.

Telsuro laughed and the other ones laughed with him.

"What a fool you are. Attack." Telsuro ordered.

The three werewolves jumped at Yami with teeth and claws shown. Yami pulled out his gun and managed to shoot one before they got to him. A gray wolf bit into his arm wile a reddish one knocked him to the ground.

Yami struggled for a moment, but kicked his legs and made the red wolf hit the opposite wall. They gray one on his arm was trouble, his gun was knocked out of his hand during the fall so he needed a plan. Yami then thought of the wall behind him. With as much strength as he could, he grabbed the wolf by the side of its neck and lifted it off the ground and slimmed it against the wall. The wolf lost its grip on his arm and fell down the wall.

Yami saw the red wolf come back at him. Yami saw his gun and rolled to grab it with his non bad arm. He pointed the gun as best he could and fired at the red wolf. The bullet hit the wolf in the head and it fell down dead. Yami saw the gray wolf shake the lose rocked of of him and turned to Yami with a growl.

"Finish him." Telsuro ordered.

The wolf jumped at Yami so fast, he didn't have time to react and the wolf tried to get at his throat, but held him back with his good arm. Yam managed to get his gun in his other and and get it under the wolf's head. He fired the gun and the bullet went through the wolf's head and it fell down on to Yami. Yami pushed the wolf off him and got up. He grabbed his wounded arm as he felt the pin now and blood still fell form the wound.

Telsuro looked at Yami with anger. He growled loudly at him, curling his lips back to bear his feet.

"You are a pin in my side! I'll finish you off myself." Telsuro growled.

Yami lifted his gun to him. He knew all his bullets were gone, but he was trying to intimidate him.

Telsuro laughed at him.

"You have no more bullets. You can't scare me, Yami." Telsuro laughed.

Yami grunted and put his gun down in his belt. Telsuro walked over to him.

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that. Your way of fighting my wolves off impressed me. Now, this will be a waist. This is where you die." Telsuro said.

Yami was trapped with no where to go.

* * *

Seto managed to get out of the cave and back to the woods. Seto looked back to see if anyone was following them, there wasn't. Seto set Yugi done on the ground. As soon as he did, Yugi turned around to face the waterfall. He ran. Seto stood in front of him.

"Let me by." I have to go to him." Yugi said.

"No. You can't go back. Yami told us to get out of there." Seto said.

"But he could be in trouble." Yugi said worried.

"Yami can look after himself if we go back we'll ruin his focus. He'll come out soon, I know he will. He always does." Seto told him.

Yugi sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Seto then heard something far off and made sure Yugi was behind him. Just then Dartz and a bunch of other vampires were behind him.

"Seto?" Dartz wondered.

"Master Dartz." Seto said with a bow.

"Where is Yami?" Dartz asked.

"He's still in the cave." Yugi said.

"He's fighting off Telsuro." Seto added.

"This is not good. I don't think he can hold off Telsuro for to long. We have to get to him. Now." Dartz said.

Dartz turned to the 20 or so vampires behind him, "Go into the caves and find Yami. If Telsuro is alive, kill him." Dartz ordered.

"Yes sir." They all said and took off towards the waterfall.

Dartz turned to face Seto, "Take Yugi back to the mansion. It's safer there." Dartz put his gaze on Yugi, "I promise Yami will come back alive." Dartz told him.

Yugi nodded, thrusting the vampire leader. Seto threw him over his shoulder gently and ran off towards the mansion.

Dartz headed over to the cave.

"_Yami, why are you so foolish? Taking on Telsuro on your own."_ Dartz thought.

* * *

Telsuro brought his paw down on Yami, but he rolled out of the way. Yami pulled a dagger from his boot and stabbed Telsuro's hind leg with it. Then backed away. Telsuro howled in pain and turned to face him.

"You little runt!" Telsuro yelled.

He charged at Yami. He couldn't move away in time as the wolf hit him full force and made him fly to the other end of the room and hit into the wall, then fell onto the floor in a heap.

Telsuro laughed as he slowly walked over to Yami, who was trying to get up off the ground.

"If you think you can defeat me by yourself, then you're dumber then you look." Telsuro said.

Yam finally managed to get up, using the wall for support. Yami gripped the dagger tight as Telsuro stalked closer on all fours.

Then Yami got an idea, he let Telsuro get closer to him. As soon as he was close enough, Yami jumped up and landed on Telsuro's back. Telsuro tried to throw him off, but Yami held on tight to his fur. Yami took his dagger as bast he could and thrust the dagger down into Telsuro's skull. Yami lifted it out with a twist and stabbed him again in the side of his face and twisted it again. He jumped off Telsuro's back as he stood there shocked from what just happened. Blood fell form his wounds that were slowly killing him.

"You...bastard." Telsuro breathed.

Telsuro weakly jumped at Yami, which surprised Yami. Telsuro got a bite into Yami's shoulder, making him scream in pain. Yami kicked Telsuro's side and made him fly into his throne.

Yami fell to his knees as blood fell from his wounds. Soon his vision started to flicker to black. Then he heard running footsteps and soon saw a few vampires enter the room. Yami fell to his side and tried to keep his eyes open. A few saw Yami as the others went to Telsuro to make sure he was actually dead.

"Yami!" He heard one say.

Yami's vision started to go, as well as his hearing.

The vampire shook his shoulder to him him awake, but it didn't work.

Soon Yami's vision totally went black.

* * *

Wolf: Sorry had to make it a cliffhanger.

Akami: You're evil.

Wolf: Yes, I know. R & R


	13. Aftermath

Wolf: Here's the next chapter of the story, now you can know what happened to Yami. Sorry if it is kind of sure, but we are getting to the end here.

* * *

Chapter 13: Aftermath

Once Seto got back to the mansion he had Yugi wait in the throne room till the other vampires came back with Yami. Yugi sat on the throne steps as he waited impatiently for Yami t o get back. Seto stood next to him as he waited as well. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he tried to keep calm.

"I'm worried, Seto." Yugi said.

Seto opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"I know Yugi. I am too. I don't like leaving Yami sometimes with werewolves." Seto said.

"Leaving him with werewolves? Why?" Yugi asked.

Seto put his gaze forward, "The last time the vampires had a major battle with the werewolves, almost 50 years ago. In that battle, Yami was the closest to dieing that day. He was injured saver and if I hadn't gotten him out to there in time, he would have been dead." Seto told him.

Yugi was silent, Seto knew what it was like to almost loss Yami and now he was put in that spot again.

"I'm sorry Seto." Yugi apologized.

"No need. That's all in the past. We have to deal with what's going on now." Seto waved him off.

Yugi nodded with a sigh.

They waited for a bit longer until the doors opened and Dartz came walking in quickly. Yugi stood from the steps as Seto unfolded his arms. Dartz stopped in front of the two.

"Master Dartz, did you find Yami?" Seto asked.

"We did, but we may have found him to late." Dartz answered.

Yugi gasped, "What do you mean?" Yugi wondered.

"We found him and he had lost a lot of blood. Telsuro left a giant bit mark in his shoulder and another bit mark was on his arm. He pasted out when we found him." Dartz explained.

Yugi was silent.  
"Where is he now?" Seto wondered.

"We have him down in the medical room. They are trying to get blood back in his system." Dartz said.

Seto nodded.

"Can we see him?" Yugi asked quietly.

Dartz though for a moment, "Of course. I'll lead you to him." Dartz turned to Seto, "Do you want to come with us Seto?" Dartz asked.

"Yes, I want to see how he is as well." Seto answered.

Dartz nodded and waved for them to follow him. They walked behind him. Dartz led them down hallways to the west wing of the mansion , where half of it was like a mini hospital.

"Did Yami even managed to kill Telsuro?" Seto asked.

"To my surprise, Yami left Telsuro bleeding to death. He was also paralyzed and couldn't move, but I put him out of his misery." Dartz explained.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Yugi said.

"True, but we don't know where the werewolves went. They could have left of went into hiding. For now, this war, has come to an end." Dartz said.

Dartz stopped at a pair of twin doors that said 'Recovery' on the top of the door.

"I don't know how he is once he got here. So I'm not sure about his condition." Dartz told them.

Both nodded.

Dartz opened the doors and walked into the room, Seto and Yugi followed. Dartz stopped to talk to a doctor to see if he knew anything of where Yami was. The doctor pointed down the set of beds to the last one on the right, where the white curtains where around the bed. They stopped at the bed. Dartz turned to them.

"The doctor said he's stable, but still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood so they're trying to give him back the blood he lost." Dartz said.

Dartz pulled back the curtain to Yami's bed and the three walked in and were surprised to see Yami's state.

His shirt was off and bandages covered his left shoulder and right forearm. There was still some blood that was reaching the surface of the bandages. Blood was going in through his left arm. Yugi was shocked to see him like that. Yugi walked forward and sat on a chair that was next to the bed.

Yugi was so lost by Yami's condition, he didn't hear Dartz and Seto's conversation.

Dartz turned to Seto, "You have a strong cousin there Seto. I'm surprised he didn't die for how much blood he lost." Dartz told him.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Besides," Seto looked to Yugi, "Yami has something to actually live fore now." Seto said.

Dartz also looked towards Yugi. Dartz could see the care, fear, and love in the the humans eyes as he looked at Yami.

Dartz actually smiled. "I'm glad Yami's found someone that can at least keep him calm and sane as well." Dartz said.

"I agree. I've never seen Yami happier, or care for a human like this, the while time I've been a vampire." Seto told him.

Dartz nodded.

"Yugi, do you want to be alone with Yami for a little bit?" Dartz asked.

Yugi looked back at him, "Is that okay?" Yugi wondered.

"Yes." Dartz answered.

Yugi nodded with a smile.

Seto walked out and Dartz stopped for a moment.

"I do know about you and Yami. I figured it out a while ago, but there is nothing to worry about. I will let your relationship be. Just make sure to look out for Yami to make sure he does no wrong. He's been like that for the last couple hundred years." Dartz told Yugi.

Yugi got worried at first until he heard Dartz was okay with their relationship.

"I will sir, I promise." Yugi said.

Dartz nodded and walked out.

Yugi turned his attention to Yami, "Oh Yami. I'm so sorry this happened." Yugi whispered.

Yugi grabbed Yami's and and held it tight. Yugi brought Yami's hand to his lips and kissed it. Yugi laid his forehead on Yami's hand. He started to cry a bit. He never wanted this to happen to Yami.

His love was hurt and it was his fault. He was brought into this all because he walked home. If he would have never left the shop that night, he wouldn't have been put into this war. Although, he would have never meet the one man that ever showed him love. Yami was the most important thing to happen to him, without him, he was incomplete without Yami now. Especially now since Yami is hurt.

Yugi felt a twitch from Yami's hand. Yugi looked at the hand then up to Yami. Yami's hand twitched again.

"Yami? Yami, can you hear me?" Yugi asked.

Yugi moved some of Yami's bangs out of his face.

Yami's eyes flickered open and he looked over towards Yugi.

"Yugi?" Yami wondered softly.

Yugi smiled and moved to onto Yami's bed, "Yes Yami, its me." Yugi answered.

Yami weakly smiled, "I'm glad you're alright." Yami said.

"I'm glad you didn't die." Yugi said, tears falling again.

Yami lifted his hand to lay it on Yugi's cheek and whipped some of the tears away.

"Don't cry Yugi. I'm alright and nothings going to happen to me. I'll be up on my feet by tomorrow." Yami told him.

"You sure?" Yugi wondered.

"Of course. When I'm well enough, I'll come back to your apartment with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at that and gave Yami a gentle hug. Yami's smiled and kissed Yugi. Yugi put his forehead to Yami's.

"I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you too." Yami said.

Yami kissed him.

"I want to stay with you tonight." Yugi suggested.

"No Yugi. Go home, get some rest." Yami told him.

"Please, Yami?" Yugi begged.

"Not today. I'll be with you tomorrow, for sure. I need more rest and you need rest as well. I'll be fine here." Yami said.

Yugi sighed, he knew it was no use arguing with Yami.

"Alright. I'll go, but I'm coming back tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yami nodded.

Yugi kissed Yami again, "I'll see you."

Yugi turned to leave.

"Hey Yugi." Yami started.

Yugi turned back to look at him.

"Take my car. I don't want you to walk home in the dark." Yami told him.

Yugi's eyes went wide and smiled, "Really?" Yugi made sure.

"Yea, go ahead." Yami reached over to the nightstand by his bed.

He grabbed the keys and threw them to Yugi.

Yugi grabbed them and his smile grew.

"Thank you Yami. Thank you." Yugi thanked.

Yugi kissed Yami again.

"Just don't wreck it." Yami warned.

"I wont. I promise." Yugi promised.

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi.

Yugi turned and happily walked out. Yami smiled at him and shook his head.

"That's the Yugi I love to see. Always with a smile on his face." Yami said to himself.

* * *

Wolf: There's the chapter.

Akami: So how many chapter are left?  
Wolf: Only one. The next chapter for this story is the last one, then its onto the next.

Akami: Your up to something Wolf, I know you.

Wolf: (Smirk) Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

Akami: (Rolls eyes)

Wolf: R & R for now and see you at the last chapter.


	14. Return Home

Wolf: Here it is, the last chapter.

Akami: Another story at an end.

Wolf: Ah, but Akami, there is a surprise I have for people at the end.

Akami: Really? Well start typing women.

* * *

Chapter 14: Return Home

Yugi woke the next morning as he always did, but he only difference was he didn't wake to see Yami. He sighed as he remembered what happened yesterday. That's why he was going to see Yami today, to see if he got any better.

Yugi got out of bed and got ready. He grabbed his phone and wallet. He picked up his keys and smiled at the key Yami gave him for a the Charger. Yugi still needed to fix his apartment up, but the one thing he did do was have a new front door put in and a bedroom door. So he made sure to have his door locked before he went outside. He got in the car and headed out for coffee first before he went to the mansion.

Yugi parked the car in the parking lot of a cafe, he sat at one of the tables out front. Yugi always came to the cafe when he had time, so some of the people new him. Yugi then started to think if Yami was any better or if he was able to come home. Yugi was pulled out of his thoughts when someone stopped in front of his table. He looked up to see Seto.

"Seto? Why are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I saw Yami's car and figured you were here. Since Yami is still in bed." Seto said.

"Have a seat and join me then." Yugi said.

"A couple minutes wont hurt." Seto agreed.

Seto took a seat across from Yugi.

"You see Yami today?" Yugi wondered.

"Yea, he's waiting to see you again. He's much better then he was yesterday." Seto told him.

"I was going to see him after I was done here. I didn't feel like being at home today, so I came for coffee and a small breakfast." Yugi said.

"Not the same without Yami there?" Seto guessed.

"Yea, pretty much. I'm use to him being there." Yugi admitted.

Seto nodded.

"I heard you were successful in the battle yesterday at the fort. What happened?" Yugi said.

"Well we drove the gargoyles away, so we wont have to deal with them anymore. We've taken over the fort and our land. Dartz has left me in charge of taking care of it for now." Seto explained.

"Why not Yami? He's more of a leader." Yugi said, "No offense Seto."

"None taken. Dartz didn't want to make Yami in charge of the fort for two reasons. One was because Yami was to injured. Two was because he didn't want to take Yami away from you." Seto told him.

Yugi smiled, glad Dartz thought about them.

"Yugi, I must tell you that I am glad Yami found you. He's been the happiest I've seen him in 1000s of years. He has a reason to live better the he has for a long time. I'm sure that if you weren't with him, he would have been dead yesterday." Seto told him.

"I'm happy that I'm the once keeping him on the ground. I'm glad your glad Seto." Yugi said.

Seto nodded and stood up, "I have to get going. I need to bet back to the fort." Seto said.

"Of course. Thanks for talking to me Seto."

You're welcome. I just wanted to tell you that so it was off my chest. Also how I agree with you being with my cousin."

Yugi nodded.

Seto turned and left down the sidewalk. Yugi finished his coffee and the danish he got for breakfast and got back in his car. He drove down to the mansion, parking the car in front. When he walked through the doors, he was greeted by Dartz.

"Well hello there Yugi. I was waiting for you to come soon. I'm sure you're here to check on Yami, correct?" Dartz asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes sir. Is he better then yesterday?" Yugi wondered.

"Yep, much better then last night. His woulds still need to close up a bit more. After that he should get all his strength back to go with you." Dartz told him,

Yugi smiled, "Can I go see him?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, go on ahead. Yami's been wondering where you've been." Dartz said.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked.

Dartz smiled and walked away, back to his throne room. Yugi headed off to the hospital wing of the mansion. Yugi got to the recovery doors and went in. He glanced around the room till he spotted Yami sitting up in his bed. Wolf and Kat were around his bed talking to him. The three laughed at something as Yugi walked over.

Tami then saw Yugi, "Yugi, your back." Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled back, "Of course I am. Why would I not come back?" Yugi said.

Wolf and Kat went to Yugi and gave him a hug, they haven't seen him since all the stuff happening yesterday.

"We're sorry Yugi" Wolf apologized.

"Sorry? For what?" Yugi asked.

"For not protecting you better." Kat said.

"If we would have fought back harder, you would have never been captured." Wolf started.

"Then Yami wouldn't have had to go save you or getting hurt in the process." Kat added.

"I know girls, but its alright. Everyone is alive at least. That's what counts." Yugi told them.

Wolf and Kat nodded and sat back down on the chairs next to Yami's bed. Yami held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi put his hand in Yami's as Yami lead him to sit next to him on the bed.

"At least your better." Yugi said.

"Of course. I did tell you I would be back on my feet in no time." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and kissed his check.

"Hey, Yami, we have to get back to our posts." Kat said.

"Dartz will yet at us for sure if we don't." Wolf added.

"Go ahead girls. We'll talk to you later." Yami told them.

Wolf and Kat stood up, "Alright. See you guys later." Kat said.

Wolf gave Yugi one last hug and the two then headed out of the room.

Yugi sat back in the bed in Yami's arms.

"I might be able to go home with you today." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked excitingly.

Yami nodded, "Whenever the doctor and Master Dartz say I can leave then I can." Yami explained.

"Yami that's great, I missed you at home." Yugi said and kissed Yami's check.

Yami turned and kissed Yugi on the lips.

For all that morning Yugi stayed with Yugi, he even explained the battle he had with Telsuro.

When the two were just laying there for a while, Dartz walked into the room.

"Master Dartz." Yami said with a bow of his head.

"Hello Yami. Glad to see you'll alright." Dartz said.

"Yes sir. Much better." Yami said.

"How are your wounds?" Dartz asked.

"Fine sir, but not fully closed yet." Yami answered.

Dartz nodded, "Well I talked to the doctor Yami and I connived him to let you go with Yugi." Dartz told him.

Yami smiled, "Really?"

"Yep, you just have to promise not to move around much and to stay in Yugi's apartment for a couple of days or so before you go out again." Dartz said.

"I understand Master Dartz, I promise." Yami said.

Dartz turned to Yugi, "Watch over him Yugi. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Dartz told him.

"I will sir." Yugi promised.

Dartz nodded and headed to the door, "Leave when ever you like." Dartz added before he walked out the door.

* * *

It was an hour till Yugi pulled the car into his apartment building. Yami got out and they both headed up to his apartment. Yugi unlocked to door and they walked in.

"At least your apartment is fixed up." Yami pointed out.

"Yea, some of the vampires came to help last night. They put new doors in and everything." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded and sat down on the couch. Yugi walked over and sat next to him. Yami wrapped his good arm around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Its good to have you back Yami." Yugi whispered.

"Its good to be back. To where I belong." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. He leaned up and kissed him.

"You'll be with me forever, right?" Yugi asked.

"For as long as you need me. I'll always be with you, forever." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled as he was taking into Yami's embrace.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said,

"I love you too, Yugi." Yami said.

They kissed.

"_Forever."_ They both thought.

THE END! (?)

* * *

Wolf: Last chapter, hope you enjoyed.

Akami: You missing something Wolf?

Wolf: Ah yes, the surprise. Well, since I had this story idea about 3 years ago, I made a sequel as well.

Akami: Sequel?

Wolf: Yep and I'm going to still go through with it. So there you go, this story isn't over.

Akami: Well then, see you later guys. R & R

Akami: Later fans.


End file.
